


Sail the World. (one piece - roronoa Zoro x oc)

by sanzensekai



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Badass Roronoa Zoro, F/M, Fights, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Monster Trio (One Piece), Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, New World (One Piece), Pirates, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-01-22 01:50:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12470804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzensekai/pseuds/sanzensekai
Summary: The Story is about Silver Lilly, she's swordswoman and the daughter of Mihawk Dracule. She's never really been in a Piratecrew and was mostly alone on her way over the sea since she's looking for her best friend Lorenor Zoro. The two of them have been friends since they were children and she's a little in love with the Swordsman. The time Lilly was 19 and Zoro 18, the two of them said goodbye to each other since she wanted to become a Pirate and Zoro a Pirate Hunter. As Lilly found out that Zoro also became a Pirate she directly started looking for him.





	1. Chapter 1 - Always this dumb Marines.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving at the second island in the New World, Lilly hadn't slept and eaten in a few days. Starving and dead tired she walks through the Town looking for something to eat and hopefully a place to sleep but as it happens she gets in trouble with the Marine.

A/N: So I fell back into my One Piece hole and really wanted to write something again, so here we go. I never wrote One Piece in English so you gotta forgive me if its a bit bad or so. I hope you like it anyways. Also I dont know how many chapters there are gonna be or when I'm gonna update because I'm writing it in English and German plus I'm still writing on another Story. I hope you like it!

Now I stood there, crowded by nearly 30 marines. Once again, I stuck knee-deep in the shit, I only wanted to take a break from my last trip. On the search for my best friend Lorenor Zoro, whom I hadn't seen in around 4 years, I finally reached the second island of the New World. Unfortunately, it had to be one on which a Marine Base was located. Normally, I would get rid of these idiots easily, but I had hardly slept, and I was hungry. Perhaps a miracle would happen, and someone came to help me. I tightened the grip around my Nagai as I held it in front of me.

"Now we finally have you!" cried a Marine Soldier who had his gun pointed at me and pulled the Trigger. The bullet flew in my direction, but I sent it off with a smooth movement of my sword.

"I'm tired and starving, but you will not get me." I said with a devilish grin when I pulled out a blow which caused that some of the soldiers fell to my ground. "You're so stupid to think that you can defeat the daughter of Hawkeye." I pulled out my second sword to perform my special attack. With a half turn and enough centrifugal force of my swords I let a silver hurricane appear which threw the rest of the marines to the ground. Some of them just fainted, but others had it worse. Two marines were still conscious.

"Quick, let’s go," they shouted anxiously before they sprang up and quickly ran away.

"Yes, just run you idiots," I said, laughing as I put my swords back in their sheath. Always this damn Marines, they should really learn not to start a fight with me. But could you blame them with a bounty of 390 Million Berry?

My stomach let out a loud growl as I walked a few meters, just to signal me that I was hungry. And not too less. Steadying my arm on the handle of my swords, I ran along the streets looking for a restaurant. I could already examine the smell of ramen.

"Finally!" I sighed in relieve, as I ran to the restaurant. I opened the door to the restaurant and walked inside. Everyone was quiet when I walked in, except a group of Pirates that sat at a table in the corner of the Restaurant. An orange and a black-haired woman, a skeleton with afro, a cyborg and a small reindeer sat around the table. I walked to a free table and sat down immediately ordering a large portion of Ramen. Wait, wasn't that a part of the straw hats? I shook my head and ran my fingers through my hair. Probably I just started to imagine things since I was dead tired.

"Here your Ramen.", said a surly-looking waiter who placed a large bowl of ramen on the table. I directly reached for the bowl and the fork before I started looping down the noodles. The waiter didn’t say anything else and left the Table again.

Within a few minutes I completely emptied the bowl and I already felt much better.

"That was good." I muttered letting out a small burp. Now I need to take a nap somewhere and then everything was fine again, expect I would ran into some Marine Idiots. I put a couple of berries on the table before I left again. Saturated but still dead tired I walked through the streets looking for a quiet alley, which shouldn't be difficult since the island was huge and had lots of unnecessary side streets.

After a few more minutes, I turned into an alley which seemed to be good enough. I stretched briefly and just as I wanted to slip down the wall as I spotted someone at the end of the alley who was confusingly scratching his head. I couldn’t really recognize much since it was quite gloomy in the alley. From his outline, he seemed quite muscular, he was wearing a tight T-shirt and black three-quarter trousers. He looked quite confused as he realized that he couldn’t proceed to walk here.

"I could have sworn I came from her," he said to himself, scratching his head again.

"Hey, this is not going to happen. Either you turn around or run through the wall, "I pointed out, then laughed. The young man turned around and walked out of the dark.

"Very funny huh?" He asked a little tetchy as he walked towards me, and I finally recognized him. He had green hair, wore three gold earrings on his right ear, and three swords were attached to his left hip. I couldn't believe my eyes, it really was him. I finally found him.

"Zo-Boo!" I shouted out in joy as I ran to the swordsman and fell around his neck.

"What the hell?" He asked confused before his brain finally clicked and he wrapped his arms around. We parted again after a few seconds and looked at each other. "It's really you. I had heard rumors that you were here, but I couldn't believe it."

"Healthy and cheerful." I said with a wide grin. "I can't believe to finally see you again, after all this time."

"I can hardly believe it either. How long has it been four years since we said goodbye? "He asked me as we walked out of the alley.  
"Exactly four years since you set out to hunt down pirates and I set out to become a pirate. And now you are one too, "I said, followed by a laugh. The pirate hunter himself became a pirate. Irony.

"Hey, to my defense. Ruffy saved me back then, and I'm glad I would probably be dead by now." He said, grinning as he steadied his hand on his swords. "But you made yourself well known too. A 310 million berry bounty is impressive."

"Don't forget, I'm still Hawkeyes daughter." I said, laughing again. It had quite its advantages to be the daughter of the strongest swordsman in the world. Some pirates thought twice before they attacked me.

"How could I forget that. I remember exactly the day when you told me that.” He said, and we both recalled how shocked he was then on which we both laughed loudly.

"You almost couldn't close your mouth then." I said, laughing while I shook my head.

"You'd probably have reacted the same way. Who would have thought the guy had a daughter.” Zoro responded to my statement.

"Well, maybe he's a little strange, but he's okay as a father." I said shrugging my shoulder as I shortly looked at Zoro.

"A bit strange? The guy has a boat that looks like a coffin and lives completely alone on an island." He said, looking at me with a raised eyebrow. "But he's quite okay and a damn good coach," he added, smiling.

"He trained you?" I asked, somewhat disbelieving, and looked at him. Hawk eye was not usually one of the people who trained someone or something similar.

"Yes, in the two years when we all disappeared, and people thought we were dead." he told me, and I remembered that all the straw hats suddenly disappeared after the war on Marineford.

"Zoro. Where are you? "Suddenly a youthful voice sounded.

"Hey, Marimo.", The voice of another sounded shortly thereafter.

"Zorooo!" A third person called his name.

"Hey, I found him." One of the persons shouted and shortly afterwards three guys ran in our direction. A guy with blonde hair, one with a straw hat and one with a long nose and black curly hair. Each of the three was loaded with new supplies. When the blond head saw me, he started gushing and dancing around me. "I'm Sanji, and you have to be a princess," he said, and I only gave Zoro a questioning look.

"Just ignore the Dartboard Brow," he said.

"Who do you call Dartboard Brow and what did you do to the pretty lady?" He growled at the swordsman.

"I didn't do anything to her, she's my best friend, you chance." Zoro snarled back and suddenly the two of them started to fight.

"Hey, I'm Ruffy. Nice to meet you! ", The straw hat presented itself with a broad grin. So that's Monkey D. Ruffy, he didn't look that dangerous.

"I'm glad to finally get to know you. I'm Silver Lilly, "I said with a smile.

"R-R-uffy, this is the daughter of Hawk Eye.", stuttered the Long Nose frightened while he was hiding behind the Straw-hat.

"Whaaat?" Ruffy asked incredulously as he stared at me in total disbelieve.

"How come that Hawk Eye has such a pretty daughter?", said Sanji, who had interrupted his dispute with Zoro.

"Zo-Boo reacted the exact same way when I told him that." I said, laughing.

"Zo-Boo?” asked Sanji, who burst into loud laughter at the name.

"Shut up cook, only she can call me like that." Zoro growled who’s cheeks had turned a little red.

"She's really cool, Lysop," Ruffy said, laughing before he asked me a question that I didn’t expect. "Hey, do you want to be part of my crew? I think you're awesome."

"It would be a pleasure for me," I answered with a wide grin on his offer.

"Welcome to the crew, Tiger-chan!"Zoro said, who wrapped his arm around my shoulder, pressing me against him. Tiger-chan was one of the many nicknames Zoro gave me when we were children. He started to call me like this, because I was as quick and as skilled as a tiger.

"Welcome to the crew!" Lysop said then, no longer hiding behind his mate.

"More pretty Ladies!", Sanji shouted with pleasure before he started dancing around me again.

"Let's go, let's get the others and then we'll celebrate that!", Ruffy shouted on which we all agreed before we went to the Restaurant where I had eaten earlier.  
"So how come that you're friends with the Shitty Swordsman?" Sanji asked me with a cigarette in his mouth while working on my left side.

"We grew up together on the same island and became friends when I started to go to the same Kendo school. Since then, we were almost inseparable." I told him, shortly looking at Zoro, who smiled at me.

"Almost?" Lysop asked, looking at me.

"Well, he wanted to be a pirate hunter and I wanted to be a pirate, so we split up at the time, but gave us a promise," I told him. "When I saw his wanted poster, so I planned to see him again."

"What was your promise?" Ruffy asked curiously.

"My goal was to explore the whole world and when we were 10, we promised that one day we would sail the world together." I answered the question of the straw hat.  
"Do you remember when we first drank Sake," Zoro said, laughing.

"And we both hated it." I said also starting to laugh. We were all so engrossed in our conversation that we hadn't even noticed that we already reached our destination.

"People we are there," Lysop told us that we had reached our goal. We interrupted our conversation and went in together.

"Hey guys! We have a new crew member! ", Ruffy exclaimed totally excited and ran to the table, which was standing in the back of the restaurant.

"Don't scream around, you Idiot." Nami scolded her cap.

"A new member?" Chopper asked curiously, and the other two also looked up, their eyes directly getting stuck on me.

"Guys that's, Silver Lilly.", Ruffy introduced me with a wide grin.

"Are not you the daughter of Hawk Eye?" Robin asked me then.

"Wait, but not this Hawk Eye?" Franky asked, whereupon Chopper and Brook looked at me in disbelieve.

"Calm down people, she's really cool," Ruffy assured his people. "Right Zorro?"

"She's all right, and I'm not saying that because I've known her forever." The swordsman answered the question of his cap, gently pressing my shoulder.

"Well, I believe you," Nami said, smiling.

"Great! Then let's celebrate! "Ruffy shouted again and we all agreed.

"I will definitely make music for you!", said the Skeleton happy. The squad was funny, I liked them already, and could hardly wait to sail across the sea with them.  
About 10 minutes later we arrived at the ship of straw hats that was attached to a dock which was very close to the beach.

"Wow, this is the coolest ship I've ever seen!" I shouted as we climbed up the stairs that were leading to the main deck.

"Welcome to the Thousand Sunny!" Franky said with a proud smile on his face.

"Franky built it, it's awesome!" Ruffy said starting to laugh.

"Take the supplies to the Stockroom." Sanji commanded Lysop and Luffy as he walked with the bag over his shoulder to the Stockroom. The two followed him directly.

"Come I'll show you everything." Chopper said totally excited as he looked up to me.

"That sounds great," I said on which Chopper walked ahead. First, the little reindeer led me to the bow where next to the stairs that were located on the right and left side, were two doors.

"So here is the men's room but I won't show it to you now because it’s kinda messy in there." Chopper said, scratching the back of his head a little embarrassed which made me laugh.

"It's alright," I said, smiling at him.

"And right up there is the girls room but we boys aren’t allowed to go in there." He told me before he led me to the other side of the ship. There was a door between the stairs and the other way up. Chopper opened it and walked down the stairs. There was a huge aquarium in the room in which were a lot of fishes, there was also a bar located in the room. It was beautiful.

A few minutes later, Chopper had shown me the whole ship, together with Lysops' workshop and the engine room. In the entire time I travelled I had never seen such a great ship, it was amazing. When we got back to the deck, Ruffy and Lysop were joking around, Nami and Robin were talking about something, Brook drank tea and Franky a bottle of Coke. Sanji was standing on the deck with a tray on which were standing nine beer mugs, and Zorro sat with his back against the wall, holding a nap, his swords standing next to him.

"Come on, come on!", Ruffy shouted at us, whereupon we all gathered around Sanji, except Zoro who was still sleeping.

"Hey Moss head." Sanji shouted at him. Shortly after that Zoro opened his eyes and stretched before he got up and walked over to us.

"To our new crewmember, that we'll have lots of adventures and to the future king of the pirates!", Ruffy said as we all took a beer mug nudging them with each others. Brook began to play on his violin, on which Ruffy, Chopper, Lysop and I linked each other’s arm, starting to dance.

"You guys are really cool!" I shouted, drinking a big sip of my beer.

"You're also really great!", Lysop said who was still dancing with Ruffy.

"You seem amused." Zoro's voice rang beside me as he put an arm around my shoulder and holding a bottle of sake in his other hand.

"Sure!" I said with a wide grin on which the swordsman laughed loudly. I grabbed the sake bottle out of his hand and took a strong sip from it.

"Hey, this is mine."

"Don't worry." I held out his tongue and drank a sip before he took the bottle back, just to drink it myself.

We celebrated till late into the Night, Nami and Robin already went to bed early. The rest of the crew followed this example until only Zoro and I were on the deck. We were laying side by side on the deck because we were way too drunk to do another step.

"I have no Idea of the last time when I was that drunk." I said, looking up to the star-covered sky. The air was still pleasantly warm, and the sky was strewn with stars.

"Just before we said good-bye to each other." Zoro said as he looked at me. The guy had no sense of orientation, but he could remember such things. I had to laugh and looked at him.

"The morning after it was cruel." I said, looking at Zoro whose cheeks were all red.

"Be quiet." he murmured as he looked at me.

"What if not?" I asked, just to annoy him like I always did. Instead of answering my question, he leaned over to me pressing his lips on mine before he kissed me passionately. Suddenly my hear began to race and it felt like the temperature heatened up. I put my hand on his cheek while I kissed him back the exact same way.

We parted again after a few seconds and our two breaths were slightly faster than before.

I just wanted to say something, but Zoro shook his head signalizing me to be quiet before he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me to his chest.

"I missed you so much, Tiger-chan." The swordsman muttered tired from alcohol and celebrating.

"I missed you too, Zo-boo." I whispered. Also, I was totally exhausted from celebrating and the remaining days in which I had slept very little. It didn't take long until the two of us fell asleep under the starry sky.


	2. Silver ''Hurricane'' Lilly - Character Informations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This are just a few Character Informations which you should probably know!

Name: Silver "Hurricane'' Lilly

Hair Color: Red with a silver hair strand

Eye Color: Green/Brown (sometimes golden)

Height: 1,69cm

Age: 22

Occupation: Swordswoman

Bounty: 310.000.000 Berry

Birth: Born on the Grandline but grew up in the East Blue

Parents: Father Mihawk Dracule, her mother got killed in front of her when she was a child

Swords: She uses two Katanas, the first one is a Guyi (handle and sheath are black, the blade is black with a red wave design) and her second katana is a Nagai (handle and sheath are white, the blade is black and golden). She got the Nagai from her father to her 8th birthday, its very important to her.

Particularities: She has a scar on her right upper arm that she got back in her childhood days. She can use two forms of Haki, one is Armament Haki and the second form is the Observation Haki

Personality: To 60% she has the same personality has her father, otherwise she's very outstanding and up for almost everything. When it comes to friends she's very protective and would do anything for them. In fights she's very serious and she always fights with full power unless her opponent isn't worth her powers, in that point she's the spitting image of her father because she sees weak enemies as worthless.

Destination: Her destination is not to be the best swordswoman in the world because that's Zoro's goal and she respects that even if she exactly knows that he's after Mihawk and wants to defeat him. She stands behind him and supports his goal. Her destination is simply traveling the world, experiencing new things and countries.


	3. Memories or it didn't happen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Party the strawhats had the previous night, Lilly wakes up with a huge hangover not remembering what happened between her and Zoro.

A/N: So I finally finished translating the second chapter, I hope you guys like it! The next chapter is gonna be a filler that I wrote for Halloween! 

"Wake up on a moss head," an annoyed voice sounded before Zoro slightly started staggering beside me. I slowly opened my eyes but directly had to shield them from the bright sunlight.  
"Don't be so loud." I growled. I could hardly remember anything that happened last night, except that we had a party.  
"What is it?" Zoro muttered beside me, who seemed to be as hungover as I was.  
"Breakfast.", Sanji said as he looked down at us. "I hope you didn't do anything to Lilly-chan," he said.  
"Calm down, shitty cook. We just fall asleep." Zoro told the cook which was possibly the truth but since I couldn't remember, I could be wrong.  
"Guys please be a bit quieter." I asked the two of them.my head felt like it was going to explode any second. I got up and shortly stretched myself.  
"I'm sorry Lilly-chan." Sanji apologized to me. "I've cooked coffee, it will help you a bit." he added, before he slightly kicked Zoro into his side. "Move up you rotten sack." The swordsman growled at the chef before he also got up. Together we went to the kitchen where the smell of freshly baked bacon and other delicacies climbed up my nose. My stomach responded with a loud growl which made me laugh.  
Everyone was already sitting around the Table as we walked in. Nami had to held back Ruffy so that he wouldn't eat all the bacon.  
"Good morning, you sots." Nami greeted us, and the others also greeted us with a Good morning.  
"Good morning," I said, with a wide smile as I sat on the free seat next to Ruffy. Zoro just growled a Good Morning as he sat down next to me.  
"Can we finally eat now?", Quivered our captain as he looked questioningly at Nami.  
"You can start." Sanji said then while he also sat down at the table. I grabbed a few pancakes and shoved some of the bacon on my plate. Everyone scooped up enough on their plate before they began to eat. Ruffy already had emptied his plate and immediately filled it again. I laughed as he tried to steal something from Nami as he emptied his plate for the second time, but he paid one for it.  
I had my own plate empty after a few minutes, but filled it again with new bacon and pancakes since I was still hungry. Lysop and Chopper were joking around, Ruffy took this chance and stole Lysop's meat.  
"Ruffy!" Lysop shouted as he noticed that his meat was gone, whereupon Ruffy began to laugh. Chopper sitting next to Lysop, now protected the rest of his meal from Ruffy. I pushed the last bite of my pancake into my mouth before I drank a big sip from my coffee.  
Brook, who just put his cup back on the Table from which he just had drunk, looked over at me.  
"Lilly, would you perhaps show me more ..." But before he could finish his question, Nami's fist had already hit his head. On his head was a big bump now.  
"He's always tries that," Nami said to me, still looking at Brook.  
"Oh, I don't mind." I gave back and started laughing as Ruffy and Chopper stuck chopsticks in their noses so that they looked like a walrus. This crew was crazy, but I already started to feel like I was home.  
"Marimo, you have to rinse today." Sanji told the swordsman after we all finished eating and some of the crew had already left the galley. Except for Zoro, Sanji and myself.  
"I already did." Zoro complained, throwing Sanji an annoyed look.  
"You're still on the schedule for today," Sanji said annoyed before pushing his foot into Zoro's face. "So, go and rinse." he growled.  
"I'll cut you up, Dumbass Cook." Zoro snarled back and stood up. Before the two could fight, I placed a hand on Zoro's shoulder.  
"I'll help you, then you'll be ready sooner." I suggested, before he shortly looked at me.  
"The Marimo can do it himself.", Sanji said to me.  
"I'll help him," I said determined about my decision since I didn't want Zoro to stand alone in the kitchen and rinse the dishes alone.  
"Okay," Sanji said before he left the galley leaving the two of us alone in the kitchen. We immediately started to put the dishes into the sink. I turned on the water to fill the sink.  
About 10 minutes later we had washed all the dishes and cleared away before we went together to the others on the main deck. Nami and Robin were laying on two sun loungers and sunbathing, Lysop and Ruffy arranged a sort of wrestling match, in which Chopper and Franky playing the referees. Sanji was leaning against the railing, a cigarette in his hand while he watched the whole thing. Brook sat comfortably with sunglasses, which he had pulled over his eyes in a chair and enjoyed the sun. I really hoped that the weather stayed like this, because the weather on this island was quite unpredictable.  
"I'm going to work out." Zoro said before climbing up to the crow’s nest.  
"Hey Nami, when are we going to the water park you were talking about?" Ruffy asked his navigator who interrupted his fight with Lysop.  
"Yes, when do we go there?", Lysop and Chopper chimed in.  
"We can go there later, since the water park is inside, we don't need to worry about the weather," Nami told them, whereupon they jumped joyfully into the air.  
"I'm going to town to buy some clothes and a bikini." I told the others, and walked to the stairs to get off the ship.  
"Better take something with you that you can pull over, the weather can change every minute." Nami said just as I wanted to go down the stairs.  
"Oh, it will be fine!" I said with a broad grin and went down the stairs.  
"Take care Lilly-chan!" Sanji shouted after me. Down at the dock I turned around again and looked up to the ship.  
"See you later," I cried and rested my arm on my swords before I made my way to the city. When I walked to the city, I tried to remember if something happened between Zoro and me last night, but completely pointless. If there were no memories there didn't happen anything, quite simply. But was it really?  
An hour later on the Thousand Sunny:  
The green-haired swordsman had decided to end his work out for today and joined his crew on the deck. In the meantime, the sky had grown dark, which meant it'd start raining soon.  
"Where is Lilly?" He asked his friends.  
"She went off an hour ago to buy new clothes," Nami told the swordsman.  
"And nobody went with her?" Of course, he hid the concern in his voice, not that he had to worry, the swordswoman was strong enough to take care of herself after all, but you could never know.  
"She wanted to go alone." Nami answered his question. "But I'm also worried. She's been gone pretty long. "  
"I'm going to look for her." Zoro said just before he ran into boys' cabin to put on a jacket. A few seconds later he came back again, he grabbed his swords, tied them to his hips and left the ship.  
"Hurry up, we want to go to the water park!" Ruffy called after his vice.  
"Yeah.", Zoro just said as he set off to the city to look for his best friend.  
Back at Lilly:  
I finish my shopping tour a half hour ago but for a warm jacket my money wasn't enough, which unprofitable now since the first rain drops started falling. Why did I have to go astray at such an inappropriate time? I turned into a side street, but noticed directly that I was there a couple of times.  
"Damn, where is the way back?" I murmured to myself as I left the side street again and ran along the main street.  
"Lilly, where are you?" Suddenly a voice sounded from the crowd, which I immediately recognized. I ran through the rain into the direction where the voice came from and was more than relieved when I saw Zoro. I brushed back a few wet strands of hair that got stuck in my face.  
"I'm glad you're here!" I said with relief as Zoro undressed his jacket and put it over my shoulders. I slipped right into his jacket and closed the Zipper.  
"Got lost?" He asked me, a cheeky grin on his face.  
"Oh, shut up," I muttered in response, on which he laughed. It was rare that the green-haired laughed, but I was always happy to hear his laugh even when he laughed at me.  
"Let's go back. Ruffy and the others are already waiting. ", Zoro said and so we made our way back to the ship.  
"Zoro?", I asked the swordsman after we walked a bit.  
"Hm?" He only said.  
"Do you remember anything from last night?" I asked him as I looked at him from the side. His features changed shortly, he looked thoughtful. My heartbeat quickened a little as I waited for his answer.  
"Yes, we kissed each other," he answered my question without hesitation, whereupon I blushed a bit and my heart started beating even faster. Although I fell in love with the swordsman a few years ago, it was never so strong that I reacted like this in his presence.  
"And then?" I asked carefully, looking back at him.  
"Then we fell asleep," he said, which took a huge burden from my chest. I wanted to be with him but not that we end up in bed drunk. "Are you okay?" He asked and looked at me.  
"Everything's great!" I said with a big grin and shook my feelings for the moment. Zoro seemed to believe me and didn't ask about it anymore. The entire way back to Sunny we didn't lose a word about it, instead we talked about all the adventures we had experienced.  
Back at the Sunny we were both completely soaked by the rain, as we climbed on deck there was nobody from the crew. The first way we hit was our cabins where we put on something dry. I hung the jacket that Zoro gave me before over a chair before I got rid of my wet clothes and took a few new ones from the grocery bag. I settled for tight black jeans and a white T-shirt from the brand Crimin.  
After I got dressed I pulled over Zoros jacket before I left the cabin and ran over to the kitchen, so I wouldn't get wet that much. When I came to the kitchen everybody was sitting at the table. Robin was reading a book, Sanji was preparing something while Ruffy, Lysop, Chopper and Brook were playing a board game. Nami sat at an extra table and drew at a map while Franky screwed around at something. Zoro was also was there, sitting at the table he rested his head on one hand, holding a nap.  
"There you are again!", Ruffy said as I sat down at the table where I put down my swords next to me and pulled off Zoro's jacket.  
"We got a little worried," Robin said as she turned to a new page in her book.  
"I probably forgot the time." I said then because I was embarrassed that I had got lost and didn’t find the way back to the ship. Despite Zoro was sleeping, I could hear him suppressing a laugh.  
"Shut up, idiot." I said with a warning undertone in my voice and looked over at him. The others now looked to us.  
"What's going on with you two?" Lysop asked, a bit puzzled. Zoro looked challengingly at me, a provocative smile on his face.  
"She didn't find the way back to the ship," he told the others before looking at me again.  
"You'll get this back.", I said but I had no idea how. Maybe in the water park, yes that would be perfect.  
"That's not bad, Zoro keeps getting lost all the time." Ruffy said laughing as he patted my back and laughed.  
"I'm glad that nothing happened to you Lilly-chaan.", Sanji chimed in who walked over to us with a small tray that had 9 bowls on it. "Nami-chan, Robin-chan, Lilly-chan I made chocolate pudding. With extra love." He said totally in love and placed a bowl in front of us girls. "Here for you," he added to the boys.  
"Oh, great!" Ruffy, Chopper and Lysop shouted at the same time as they directly grabbed a bowl.  
"This is really nice of you," I thanked the cook before I pushed a spoonful of the pudding into my mouth. Wow, this is by far the best chocolate pudding I've eaten in my life. I never thought that you could do a simple pudding so well.  
"Hey, Marimo. Hurry up before Ruffy eats your portion. "Sanji told the Vice, who then grabbed his bowl and began to eat.  
"Hey Nami, when are we going?" Ruffy asked his navigator, who was about to eat her last spoonful of pudding. After she had eaten it, she got up and walked to the door to look through the porthole.  
"It looks like the weather has calmed down a bit, so we go now.", the navigator informed her captain, who immediately jumped up with joy and stormed out of the galley to pack his bathing suit. Lysop and Chopper did the same and followed the rubber man directly.  
"Lilly, if you want, you can pack your things in mine and Robins backpack." Nami suggested with a smile.  
"Sure!", I said and got up. While Sanji was preparing Bentos, the rest of us packed our stuff together.  
About half an hour later, we reached the water park just because Zoro got lost and we had to look for him, otherwise we probably would've been there earlier. The water park was huge, from the outside you could see that there were more than enough water slides. Big and small.  
Together we went to the huge building where Nami paid for all of us. Ruffy was about to rush in, but Zorro held him back.  
"I finally want to slip," the Rubber Man whined impatiently.  
"That will be great," Chopper said who was sitting on my shoulders.  
"And they also have a relaxing bath with Waterfalls." Zoro said and suddenly I had an Idea how I could pay him back.  
"Ruffy, I hope you have your floaties with you. I won't pull you out of the water. ", Nami said to her captain before we all went to the locker rooms.  
"Yes, I have them." Ruffy said before disappearing with the boys in the locker room.  
"Hey, wait!", Chopper shouted after the boys as I put him on the floor. The little reindeer followed his friends directly. Nami, Robin and I disappeared in the ladies changing room where we changed directly.  
It didn't take long for us to change our clothes, Nami was carrying the backpack with our stuff while Robin and I walked next to her. In front of the entrance to the swimming pools the Boys were waiting for us. Ruffy, Chopper, and Brook were all wearing floaties, and the straw hat even had a puffy swim-band under his arm.  
"You look great!", Sanji fluted as he saw us and almost got nosebleeds.  
"Can we go in now?" Ruffy asked impatiently, looking expectantly at his navigator.  
"Yes, but don't cause trouble." Nami replied before she looked at Sanji and Zoro. "The same goes for you two."  
"Don't worry." Ruffy said laughing as he stormed to the slides together with Lysop and Chopper. Zoro only waved Nami's statement off with a 'Alright' while Sanji promised the orange-haired one no trouble. The swordsman went straight to the waterfalls while we placed our stuff on a few beach chairs.  
"Lilly come on!" I heard Lysop call who was on the top of the biggest waterslide.  
"I'll be right there," I called back. Sometimes I was a bit cold and withdrawn, but I probably had that from my dad. Otherwise, I was up for everything, especially with such things as water parks. It was just a lot of fun and you could switch off the whole other stuff. I didn't do things by halves and ran straight to the slide the guys were on. Arriving at the stairs, I always took two steps at once until I reached the top of the boat breathing fast.  
"Wow that's really high," I commented as I looked down. Ruffy was already sitting on the huge rubber ring on which was still room for two more.  
"Come on!" Ruffy said who looked at me. After Lysop had also settled on the rubber ring, I did the same and sat down on the free space between the two. We leaned all three with our backs against each other before Chopper jumped on my lap, I put an arm around the little reindeer to hold him while holding my other hand to one of the handles attached to the rubber ring.  
"Ready?" The straw hat asked with a big grin on his face, but he didn't wait for our answer. He nudged us at full speed before he pulled up his feet that we were not slowed down.  
"Wohoo!", Ruffy shouted with joy, also Lysop had fun only Chopper seemed to be a little bit afraid.  
"That's awesome!" I exclaimed, laughing as the water spurted into our faces.  
After a few seconds, we landed with the tire in a large basin. Because of the impact with the water surface a huge amount of water splashed into our face  
"Again!", Ruffy exclaimed, laughing and yanking his arms into the air. "Let's try the one with the looping!"  
"Without me," Chopper said, looking totally exhausted. I put the little doctor on my shoulders and got off the tire. With the handle in my hand, I pulled the rubber ring with the other two to the edge of the pool.  
"I'll slip with you later again." I said as I put Chopper back on the floor.  
"Oh, damn.", Ruffy and Lysop pouted.  
"I still have to take revenge on a certain swordsman," I said with a quick smile before heading to the waterfalls. On the way there I found a plastic bucket that probably belonged to some child, I took this and filled it with water.  
I directly spotted, he was sitting farther in the back meditating under a waterfall. Quietly, I slipped behind the falls so that the green-haired wouldn't notice me. I knew that this might mean my death or that he would pay me back twice as often, but that didn't bother me at the moment.  
I lifted the bucket with the water as I reached Zoro and tipped it over without hesitation. He flinched when he felt the ice-cold water on his back before he turned around, a threatening look on his face. With a cheeky grin, I dropped the bucket and stuck out my tongue.  
"Well wait, you're due." He growled, and I knew that I should run, even if he would get me anyways. And so, I did, running along the waterfalls back to the other pools, closely followed by Zoro. I stopped briefly to watch where I could hide. The swordsman took advantage of this moment, wrapping his arm around my waist he threw me over his shoulder, his arm wrapped around my thighs. I screamed in alarm as he did so and slapped him on the back.  
"Let me down!" I called as I continued to drum on his back. With me over his shoulder, he ran past the others. With a deep red head, I waved to them.  
"Marimo let her down, immediately.", Sanji shouted at him.  
"Stay out of this.", He growled at the cook, Sanji wanted to say something when Nami asked him something to distract him. Zoro walked on to a basin that was pretty deep and had a big stone as decoration where you could hide.  
"You want me to put you down?", He asked me as he stopped at the edge of the pool.  
"Yes," I said resolutely, which I regretted directly because I only a second later I was thrown into the water where I swallowed a bit of it. I reappeared right away, brushing my wet hair back, holding myself over water with my legs. "Satisfied?" I asked, still coughing as I looked up at him. He leaned forward and dived with an elegant move into the water  
"A bit." His voice sounded near my ear as he reappeared behind me. I turned around and grabbed his shoulder.  
"Oh?" I raised an eyebrow and continued to look at him. Zoro just answered this with a ''Mhm'' before he wrapped an arm around me and pushed me through the water until we were behind the rock. "What are you doing?" I asked him, my heart starting to beat faster. He pushed me against the wall before he pressed his lips on mine, kissing me passionately. I slowly closed my eyes and ran my hands into his hair, kissing him back the same. The swordsman slightly bit my lower lip whereupon he earned a soft groan from me on which he immediately pushed his tongue into my mouth. His tongue explored every inch of my mouth, his tongue slid against mine before starting a fight with it.  
After a passionate tongue fight in which we both wanted to have the upper hand, we parted again and looked at each other quickly breathing. We looked at each other for a few more seconds because no one knew what to say. Zoro wasn't the talking type anyways, he preferred to act.  
"Maybe we should go back to the others," I broke the silence between us.  
"Yes." The swordsman replied before we swam together through the water and went back to the others. The kiss didn't go out of my head all the way back. What did it mean? Did he like me as much as I like him? Or did he just want to play with me? No, he would never do that, he would never hurt me because I knew him too well and long to know that he wouldn't do exactly that. But what should it mean then? I shook off these thoughts, even though it was a bit difficult because my heart was pounding like crazy, but I didn't want to concentrate on it now. Finally, we were here to relax and nothing else. But as destiny would have it, that should change soon.


	4. Filler! Halloween on the Thousand Sunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's one of your favorite days in the year; Halloween! Every single one of your new friends dresses up for the Party, expect your best friend who denies to put on some make up but after you talked to him he agrees to it. After Nami and Robin put make up on him ya'll start celebrating.

A/N: So it might be a little late for a Halloween Chapter but it took me a while to get it translated. Its a bit short but here it is. The chapter is a filler and has nothing to do with the main story line! See you next chapter!

Today was one of my favorite days of the year, it was Halloween. But it was not just my favorite day, Luffy, Lysop and Chopper were really excited about it too. We had been decorating the ship all day already, by now it was already evening, the sun was still on the sky. Everywhere were standing eroded pumpkins we had suspended cobwebs and spread fake blood in some places of the ship. Also, we were all dressed up except Zoro who still strictly refused to put make up on. Sanji had dressed up as a vampire and wore a long black cloak, Franky had dressed up as the Frankenstein monster, we had wrapped Luffy up in enough bandages that he looked like a mummy. Lysop went as a vampire hunter, Robin as a sexy devil, Nami dressed as a witch, Chopper wore a cape and a pumpkin hat while Brook wore only a long black coat with a top hat. On the other hand, I had opted for a short black dress with bat wings.

"Forget it, I'm not going to wear make-up!" Zoro shouted, still fleeing from Nami.

"Come on Zoro, everyone has dressed up." Nami called after the swordsman, a make-up set in her hand.

"He still refuses?" I asked our navigator as I leaned against the wooden railing and looked down at her.

"Yeah, he's so stubborn," she sighed, making me laugh.

"I'll try, maybe I can persuade him," I suggested before going down the stairs to the main deck. "As soon as I persuade him, I'll call you," I added, and ran to the boys' cabin where Zoro had previously hidden.

I knocked on the door and waited a few seconds.

"Come in," Zoro muttered, and I went into the cabin. The swordsman was lying on the bed, one arm under the back of his head. He was wearing a white T-shirt that had a wide tear in the middle of it, revealing a bit of his abdominal muscles, and he wore a pair of cut-off jeans with holes in some places. The T-shirt was decorated in some places with fake blood. I sat down on the edge of his bed and looked to him.

"Are you going to put on some make-up please?" I asked my best friend. He opened his eye and raised an eyebrow.

"Forget it." He grumbled.

"Come on, that makes your costume even better," I said, he sat up and looked at me.

He sighed briefly and scratched the back of his head. "All right then. But only because it's you, "he said on which I grinned widely and hugged him briefly before I stormed out of the room to get Nami and Robin.

About ten minutes later, Nami and Robin came out of the boy’s cabin and both stopped by the door. The sun was already slowly setting and dipped the sky in a purple sea.

"May we introduce; Zombie Zoro! "Nami said proudly, pointing to the door. It took a while until Zoro finally came out, almost all his jaw dropped on the floor. Chopper hid anxiously behind my legs. The girls had done a damn good job, our swordsman really looked like a real zombie. His face was chalk-white, his eyes were bloodshot and the two had left scars on his neck and face.

"Woah! Zoro you look really scary! "Ruffy and Lysop shouted enthusiastically. The rest of the crew was also very enthusiastic about his make-up.

"You look even scarier than the zombies on Thriller Bark," Chopper said, still hiding behind me.

"I almost got goose bumps ... but that reminds me I do not have any skin anymore. Yohohoho! ", Brook said and we all laughed loudly.

"Nami-swan and Robin-chan are awesome!", Sanji gushed about the two who was just coming out of the galley with a tray. On the tray were nine glasses of some mixed drink, almost the color of blood. "I mixed special drinks. It's orange juice, mixed with rum and cherry juice. "

Zoro was about to grab a drink, but Sanji stopped him by slamming the swordsman's hand away.

"Ladies First.", Sanji growled at him and handed Nami, Robin and handed over our drinks before he put the tray on a barrel so that the boys could get their own drinks. When we all had our glasses, we clinked together.

"Happy Halloween, people!", Ruffy called happily before we all drank our drinks.

"Let's party!" Lysop said, and we all agreed with a loud 'yes'.

When we had the drinks empty Sanji brought the food, a tray full of meatballs and a second with sandwiches. He turned it off before he disappeared into the kitchen and came back with enough beer and two bottles of sake.

"Spinach skull, here," he shouted to Zoro before throwing him one of the bottles.

"Oi," Zoro said as he caught the thrown bottle.

"Start already.", Sanji said to us and not even a second later we all fell more or less over the beer and food.

The food was completely empty after a few minutes and the sun was almost completely gone, our beer mugs were already empty and Sanji had brought us new ones. Brook started making music and sang pirate songs. Our swordsman had already emptied half the bottle of sake and was slightly drunk.

"Hey, should I show you something?" Zoro's voice sounded next to me.

"What?" I asked him, looking at him.

"Watch out." He grinned shortly before he put on an empty zombie look and stretched out his arms and walked over to Chopper who danced with Lysop and Luffy. "Brain. Give me brains, "he said with a scary undertone.

"Ahhh! Help! "Chopper shouted anxiously as he ran away from Zoro and jumped straight into my arms.

"It's okay," I calmed Chopper and looked at Zoro who came over to us now. "Come on, that was mean you Dumbass", I said to Zoro.

"Come on, that was just fun," Zoro said.

"You scared me to death!", It came from Chopper who calmed down slowly.

"I'm sorry," the swordsman apologized to his friend.

"Go back to Luffy and Lysop.", I said to Chopper before I let him down again, whereupon he ran directly to the two.

"I'd like to bite you," Zoro whispered close to my ear causing me to almost choke on my beer.

"Then do it," I whispered back, briefly looking at him. A spark of challenge flashed through his eye. He grinned sadistically, grabbed my hand before walking with me to the ladder that lead to the crow's nest. Zoro climbed up first, the bottle of sake still in his hand. I followed him with my beer mug in my hand. At the top I put down my beer so that I could easily climb into the crow's nest. Zoro closed the trap door when I was up, just to make sure no one came up. The others were too busy with celebrating that they didn't realize that we were gone.

Zoro suddenly stood behind me, placing his hands on my hip as he pulled me against his strong body. "Ever been bitten by a zombie?" He whispered in my ear but before I could answer his lips were on the area between my shoulder and my neck. He bit hard before he slowly licked over it and then sucked on it which eased a load moan from me.

I released from his grip and turned to face him, reaching for his shirt I pulled him down to me. The swordsman reacted directly by smashing his lips on mine, kissing me greedily while he slowly opened my dress. My dress fell carelessly to the floor after he had opened the zipper so that I was only standing in my underwear in front of him. Zoro urged me to a place where a blanket and pillows were lying on the floor. He parted with me for a moment and sat down on the blanket where he took off his boots, and carelessly kicked them aside. I did the exact same before I sat down on his lap, reaching for the hem of his shirt and pulling it over his head with a quick movement.

"You're so sexy," he whispered against my lips before he kissed me again, this time his kiss was more demanding, he bit my lower lip lightly, eliciting a moan from me. His hands moved to my back where he tried to open the clasp of my bra, which he failed a couple of times before he threw the disturbing piece with a growl somewhere carelessly on the ground. Not even a second later I was lying on the blanket under the swordsman where he directly started to attack my neck with kisses and bites while he started to knead one of my breasts with his hand. His touches send a hot wave of pleasure through my body.

“Dammit, Zoro.” I mumbled as he left a deep red mark on my neck. Why did he have to mark me right there? I grabbed between our bodies, directly opening his pants and pulling them down including his boxer shorts. He completely undressed himself from his pants and threw them on the floor, directly followed by my panties. Starting at my neck again he placed kisses and bites, some of them harder as the others, some even leaving visible marks his lips wandered down to my abdomen. He placed rough kisses from on hipbone to my other earning a loud moan from him. I dug my hand into his hair und slightly pulled on it as he wandered further down to my center.

“Fuck, Zoro.” I moaned out as he licked with the tip of his tongue over my most sensitive body part on which I immediately pushed my hips closer to his face.

“You’re so wet already.” He hummed against my center before he started circling his tongue around my clit and roughly sucked on it.

“Stop teasing me and fuck me already.” I begged him, my breath already coming faster than before. He shortly stopped and looked up to me, his lips wet from my arousal.

“You think I’m teasing you?” He asked, a dirty grin hushing over his face and again this challenging look in his eyes. “Not even a bit.” And with this words he started to attack my center with his tongue again, this time rougher while he held my hips steady with one hand and started kneading my breasts with his other.

I already could feel my orgasm building up inside of me as my legs started shaking. Zoro seemed to realize this and directly stopped his teasing leaving me back panting.

"Zoro, what the hell?" I asked him fastly breathing while I looked down at him. He looked at me a nasty grin on his face.

"I like to postpone such things." he whispered as he steadied himself with his elbows to both sides of my head. "But not tonight," he added before he got in line with my entrance and pushed himself in with a hard thrust. The swordsman paused a moment, so I could adjust to his size. He started slowly before his thrusts got faster.

After a few minutes, the room was filled with nothing but our moans and the sound of our sweaty bodies colliding with each other, moving together in a perfect rhythm.

"Zoro, faster ..." I moaned as I wrapped my legs tighter around his hips and pulled him closer, just that i could feel him better. My fingernails were dug into the sweaty skin of his shoulders.

"Cum for me Baby." he whispered against my lips as he speeded up the pace of his thrusts once again. I loudly moaned out his name as my orgasm rolled over me and scratched over his back, probably leaving a few marks there. Zoro followed me after a few more thrusts before he spilled all of his load into and rode us through our orgasms. The swordsman collapsed on top of me, breathing fast, burying his face in the crock of my neck.

After both of us caught our breath again, he pulled out of me, a huge amount of his load dripping on the blanket under us.

"What a mess.", He grunted tiredly before he laid down next to me. Wrapping an arm around my body he pulled me close to his chest.

"I don't care.", I mumbled totally exhausted as place my head on his chest and closed my eyes. It didn't even take a minute before we both fell asleep, snuggled close to each other.


	5. Chapter 3 - What is he doing here!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite having fun at the Waterpark, destiny takes it turn and ruins the trip for the Straw hats. They have to flee since the Navy found them but Luffy, Sanji, Zoro and Lilly stay to fight. Lilly just stays to fight Smoker but letting her feelings lead her something bad happens.

A/N: Here's the new chapter and I finally found some kind of baseline for a few chapter, hopefully. I hope you like it! 

After Zoro had taken revenge on me, we made our way back to the rest of the crew. One might think that in all the years that I knew Zoro, I had learned not to mess with him because I would lose anyway, but I did not, it was just too much fun to annoy the swordsman.

"Hey, come eat too," Sanji said as we joined the others again. Part of the crew shared a few loungers while Luffy, Lysop and Chopper sat on towels lying on the floor. Everyone was already busy eating.

"Oh yeah, that sounds great," I said as I grabbed a spare lounger and put it to the others. "But I have to go somewhere before that again."

"Hurry up!" Sanji said as I made my way to the bathroom. To get there I had to go through the relaxing part of the water park. 

Cozily I walked through it and looked around. It was really great, even the atmosphere here was very relaxing. At the waterfalls, I paused to look around for the toilet sign and noticed someone under a waterfall who seemed familiar to me. Snow-white hair and a cigar in his mouth. My jaw dropped to the ground in shock. Captain Smoker? Since when is he here? Damn the two soldiers from yesterday probably had told him that I'm on the island.

Swallowing down my anger, the hurt and the urge to fight him right here that had built up inside me the second I spotted the White Hunter I ran back to the crew. 

"Guys, we have a problem," I said quickly, almost knocking myself over. My friends all looked at me seeming a bit confused.

"Hey, hey, you calm down first.", Nami told me what I slowly did then.

"What's going on Lilly?", Luffy asked, his mouth full of food while the others just looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Captain Smoker." I pointed in the direction from which I came. "He is here."

"How do you know smoker?" Lysop wanted to know.

"The guy is after me, he's been chasing me for a while," I told him, running my hand through my hair. Smoker was after me, that was part of the truth. The other part was that he together with Sakazuki where the ones that killed my mother 16 years ago, right in front of my eyes. I pushed that unpleasant thought aside as it was more important now to escape from here.

"The guy is following us since Logue Town.", Sanji said.

"We should get out of here as soon as possible," I suggested, with which the others agreed. "Because it could be that it's my fault. I got on with the Navy yesterday, "I added, scratching the back of my head.

"It's okay Lilly. We can't fight anyway, so it would be better if we go, "said Nami whereupon we packed our things and made our way to the locker rooms.

In the locker rooms we didn't need long, we just put on our dry clothes. After we were done we met with the rest of the crew in the entrance area.

"Guys, I think we have a problem," Zoro said, pointing his finger at the door, the building as far as we could see, surrounded by marines.

"We just wanted to relax a bit," sighed our navigator when she saw the marines.

"We're Pirates after all.," Robin said, laughing slightly. She was right.

"Well then let's get started!", Luffy shouted, ready to fight he cracked his knuckles. Zoro and Sanji were also ready to fight.

“Franky, Lysop, Chopper, Brook you four bring the girls back to the ship.” Sanji told the Cyborg.

“Forget it. I’m staying.” I said. I’m not gonna run like some afraid chicken. I’m gonna fight Smoker, no matter what it takes.

“Lilly, the three of them can do this alone.” Nami tried to talk me into coming with them. Zoro looked at me, he knew why I wanted to stay. I told him about it, he was there when nobody else was. The green-haired even saved my life back then.

“I said I’m gonna stay.” I repeated, my words coming out rougher than I wanted them to be. 

“Guys, go. She knows what she’s doing.” Zoro told them on which the rest of the crew left the building fighting their way through the soldiers before all of them run back to the ship. The second they were out of sight I felt a presence behind me, I immediately pulled out on of my swords and blocked the attack that came from Smoker.

“Never thought you’d join the Straw hats.” He said two cigars hanging in the edge of his mouth. 

“Lilly!” Sanji called out.

“Go. I got this.” I called over to them. They nodded before they left the building directly starting to might the Navy soldiers. I let out a groan and pushed Smoker back. 

“Your father might be a Shichibukai, but you did some pretty horrible things.” He said before he attacked me again with his Jutte, but he missed as I dodged to the side.

“You and Sakazuki killed my mother in front of my eyes.” I hissed at him, tightening the grip around my sword I used my Armament to turn the blade of my sword black. 

“She was a Pirate. It was our order to kill all Pirates on that Island.” He said biting his teeth together. But I didn’t give a singe shit that it was their order or not. Lunging out with my sword I ran up to him, dodging his attacks before I aimed directly at his neck, but I missed winded up in smoke, floating past he hit me with his Jutte directly into my lower rips. My rips cracked at the contact with his weapon causing me to painfully twist my face, but I ignored the pain shooting through my rips. 

I turned around to face the white hunter holding my sword over my head to prepare for my next attack. 

“I’m going to kill you and Sakazuki.” I hissed lunging out again. “Dark Tiger Demon” I called out before a black tiger demon appeared running into Smokers direction. My attack this time was fast, he couldn’t dodge in time and got hit. A deep cut gracing on his neck now, blood ran down his skin. I shortly looked outside, all the soldiers from before were defeated. 

“Not before we’ll get you and the straw hats and bring you to the place where you belong.” He growled out. His underarm turning into smoke expect for his fist. With enough speed his fist over to me and directly hit me in my stomach. 

The power of it caused me to almost drop on my knees but I didn’t. Blood came out of my mouth as I had to cough. I wanted to lung out with my sword again but the pain in my rips stopped me from it. 

“Oi, Smokey.” I suddenly heard the voice of my Captain. “Zoro, Sanji bring her out of here.” No, I can’t go. I refuse to.

“No, I’m not going anywhere.” I called out. “I’m not gonna quit.” But faster than I could look Zoro hooked an arm under my legs while his other snaked around my broken rips. I hissed in pain. “Let go of me you Jerk.”

“Captains Order.” He just said before we ran off. I looked over Zoros shoulder. Luffy lunged out for a punch, his fist was black as he jumped in the air stretched out his arm before he directly hit smoker his face. The attack came so fast that the White Hunter couldn’t dodge from it, he directly fell unconscious to the ground the second Luffy’s Fist hit his jawline. I buried my face in the crook of my best friend’s neck.

“Stop saving my life. Asshole.” I whispered so only he could hear it. Zoro didn’t say anything but a little smile hushed over his face.

Back at the Thousand Sunny Zoro directly carried me into Choppers Medical Room. The little reindeer immediately followed the swordsman.

“What happened?” Chopper asked as Zoro carefully placed me on divan bed. 

“Smoker broke my rips.” I whispered before I squeezed my eyes together because it was painfully enough to breath. 

“Zoro please go outside.” He said before he turned me into his bigger form directly starting to examine my rips. “That doesn’t look good but don’t worry I’ll put you together.” He smiled at me before he started to take care of my wounds and broken rips.

About an hour and a few minutes later Chopper was done with his procedure. I was still weak from the anesthesia. 

“Chopper?” I asked the little doctor, trying to keep my eyes open. Chopper turned around and looked at me. “Thanks.” I smiled tiredly at him.

“Not for that it’s my Job.” He said. “You should rest a bit.” He added before he turned around and left the room. I heard noises outside, I think Zoro’s voice. He was arguing with Chopper if he could see me, but I couldn’t hear more because I already fell back asleep.

*a few more hours later*

Zoro’s PoV:

It’s been around 5 hours since Chopper left the medical room to take care of Lilly’s wounds. I was sitting at the railing, my head leaned against my swords I tried to sleep but for some reason I couldn’t. Getting up I walked over to Chopper who was just making new medicine.

“Can I go and see her now?” I asked him. He stopped his work and looked up at me.

“Yes, but be careful.” Chopper told me on which I nodded and immediately walked to the Medical Room. I slowly pushed the door open, closing the door behind me I took a chair, placed it next to the bed and sat down on it.

“You’re so dumb. Why do I always have to save your life?” I asked, running my fingers through my green hair. I was worried, I always was worried when it was about her. More worried than I was about my crew mates. But letting anyone see it? No. Sure I wasn’t out of stone and had feelings, but I rarely showed them. Leaning back in my chair I looked at the girl in front of me. She had several bruises from the fight, her torso was covered in bandages. 

Lilly’s PoV:  
I had no Idea for how long I slept but a stinging pain that came from my rips and a voice beside me woke me up. 

“You can just stop with it. You know.” I whispered and slowly opened my eyes. 

“You’re kidding right?” He said furrowing his brows. “If you ever think I’d give up my best friend, you’re wrong.”

“Softie.” I teased him and slightly laughed but the pain reminded me that this wasn’t a good Idea. 

“Bite me.” He huffed at my word, but a little smile graced his face. 

“No thanks, Jerk.” I responded followed by a loud growl of my stomach. 

“Hungry?” He asked raising one of his brows at me.

“I could eat a whole buffet.” I said trying not to laugh. 

“Alright. I’ll tell Sanji to make you something.” He shortly ran his fingers through my hair before he got up. 

“Zoro, can you tell Nami to come?” I asked him as he reached the door. 

“Will do.” He said as he opened the door and walked outside. Outside I heard Zoro telling Nami that I wanted to see her before he told Sanji in a rough tone that I was hungry.  
A few seconds later someone knocked at the door before the door slowly swung open.

“You wanted to see me?” Nami asked and walked in closing the door behind her.

“Yes. I gotta tell you something.” I said looking over to our Navigator. She curiously raised an eyebrow, walked over to the chair and sat down on it.

“What is it?” She asked me and looked at me.

“I have a treasure map. Stole it from some dumb Pirates on the way here. I tried figuring it out, it has some kind of riddle, but I didn’t understand it.” I told her what I actually wanted to tell her back in the Waterpark. Nami looked at me with wide eyes and a huge smile.

“On this island?” Nami asked me. 

“No, its on another Island but we can only get there with an Eternal Port.” I told her on which she let out a disappointed sigh. 

“Then we can forget about it.” She said, her smile fading now. 

“Hey, I’m not dumb. I also stole the Eternal Port for the Island.” I said with a little smirk hushing over my lips. 

“Lilly you’re the best!” She happily exclaimed. “Where do you have the map and the Eternal Port?” 

“The Map is in my pants, they’re hanging over a chair in my cabin. And the Port is in the drawer.” I answered her question. 

“Awesome! I’ll directly go and look for the way then!” She said and carefully hugged me before she left the room again. 

The door got pushed open again a few Minutes later. Sanji walked in a tray filled with food in his hands. It smelled delicious. 

“Lilly-chan, I made you food!” He said as he walked up to my bed. “Zoro told me what you like the most.” I sat up a bit and leaned against the wooden back of the bed, so the cook could place the tray on my lap. He made mac ’n’ cheese, chicken soup together with two meet skewers and a glass orange juice. 

“That jerk knows me to well.” I huffed and shook my head. “Thank you Sanji-kun.” I said with a big smile and winked at him on which he completely freaked out.  
“Everything for you Lilly-chan!” He sang dancing around like an Idiot which almost made laugh again.

“That Jerk can hear you, you know.” Suddenly Zoro’s voice sounded from the Door as the swordsman walked in. “And that Jerk saved your life. Once again.” The Green-haired added while he looked at me.

“Thanks for that.” I said with a little smile before I started eating. “That is so good.” I’m mumbled with a full mouth. 

“Zoro! Sanji! Everyone! Set the sails we have a new Destination!” I heard Nami calling the crew together. 

“We’re coming!” Sanji called out of the room and with those words both of them left the room, leaving me behind with a half empty tray. 

I had the rest of the tray emptied within a few minutes. Placing the tray on the chair next to the bed I carefully got up and walked outside where everyone was helping to set the sails.

“They found us!” Lysop called from the top deck. 

“Franky, we need a coop de burst!” Nami gave her instructions to the Cyborg. The Cyborg nodded and joined Lysop on the top deck.

“COOP DE BURST!” Franky shouted out and not even a second later the ship flying into the sky away from the Navy Ships. The view I got was amazing. I smiled breathing in the fresh air.

“Nami what is our new Destination?” Ruffy asked his Navigator as the ship landed back into the water. 

“Lilly! You should rest!” Chopper scolded me as I joined the others on the main deck.

“I don’t want to be in bed the whole time.” I told him on which he let out a small sigh.

“Fine but be careful.” Chopper said then.

“The Isle is called Galuna. Lilly had both a treasure map and an Eternal Port.” Nami told the crew holding up the card. “We’re going to find the treasure!”   
“Wohooo!” Ruffy called out a huge smile on his face. “A new Adventure!”

“Wait. Galuna isn’t this that cursed Island?” Lysop asked.

“Cursed!?” Chopper shouted out totally scared. 

“Come on this is going to be fun!” Ruffy said. “We’re going to Galuna!” 

“Ruffy did you think about this?” Lysop asked grabbing his captain by the collar of his shirt slightly shaking him but the rubber man just laughed.

“There’s no way back. Yohohoho!” Brook said on which we all laughed.

“Maybe there are Ghosts.” Robin said and looked at us.

“Really?” Chopper asked looking up at the black-haired woman. 

“It’s a cursed Island after all.” She said on which Chopper let out a scared scream.

“I heard that some people who tried finding the treasure where never seen again.” I told them on which Lysop grabbed the collar of his captain’s shirt again and pulled him close.

“Did you hear? They were never seen again!” Ruffy shouted at his captain. Zoro placed a hand on the shoulder of the Sniper and smiled. 

“You can’t chance his mind.” He said to him on which Lysop let go of Ruffy letting out a desperate sigh. Ruffy laughed before he jumped figurehead of the ship and sat down on it.

“Let’s see the good thing about it. The treasure consists out of gold and jewels. More than you can imagine.” I said and smiled.

“We’re definitely going!” Nami said and the whole crew agreed expect for Lysop and Chopper who were still not found of the Idea to sail to a cursed Island. I walked over to Nami who was looking at the compass inside the Eternal Port. 

“Could you already figure something out?” I asked her also looking at the little needle inside the glass ball. 

“Not yet but I was going to ask Robin, maybe she can find something out.” She told me on which I nodded. 

“I think I saw a book about Galuna in the Library. Maybe there something helpful inside.” Robins voice sounded next to us. “I’m directly gonna look for it.” She added as Nami gave the map to her. With the map in her hands Robin directly walked to the Library.

“Lilly-chan, can I talk to you for a second?” Sanji asked me. I turned around to face the blonde slightly confused. What did he want from me?

“Uh, yeah sure.” I answered his question. Turning around he walked to the Kitchen. Nami looked at me raising an eyebrow on which I just shrugged my shoulders before I followed Sanji into the kitchen.

As I walked into the Kitchen Sanji just poured Tea into a cup, a cigarette in his mouth. 

“What is it?” I sat down on one of the bar stools and looked at him.

“What did Zoro mean when he said he saved your life once again?” He asked me, handing me the cup of Tea. I took the cup and took a sip before I looked at him. 

“It was 16 years ago after my mother got killed. You know we grew up on the same island and we started being friends when I started going to the same Kendo school. But that’s not all.” I paused for a second just to take another sip from my tea. 

“I was close to dying, my dad was gone at that time, so I didn’t have anyone. So, after the day my mother got killed I was alone and weak, couldn’t really move. Zoro found me, brought me to a doctor and saved my life with it.”

“But it sounded like he saved you more than once?” Sanji asked after I finished. I laughed and shook my head. 

“I was little rebellious back then. I got in a lot of fight even with Pirates, one of those almost got me killed.” I shrugged my shoulders as I looked at him. 

“I’m sorry this happened to you but I’m glad you’re still alive.” Sanji said and smiled at me. “Now you’re with us.” He added then. 

“I’m glad. You guys are great.” 

“What are you two chatting about?” Zoro asked, his body was covered in sweat what caused me to almost choke on my tea. I coughed hardly, painfully twisting my face as a stinging pain shot through my rips. 

“Shit, Lilly!” Sanji called out and walked over to me. “Are you alright?”

“I think.” I whispered after I calmed down again. 

“You know, you should drink your tea not choke on it.” Zoro said on which I threw him a scolding look. 

“Shut up, jerk face.” I hissed at him. 

“Why are you angry at me now?” He asked slightly confused. 

“I’m not.” I said as I emptied my cup and got up. 

“Can’t you be more careful shithead? She’s injured.” Sanji scolded the swordsman on which he got an angry look from Zoro.

“Huh? I didn’t do anything!” He shouted at the cook and faster than I could even look the two of them started to fight.

“Guys! Please stop.” I tried to stop them, but it didn’t work. “Stop fighting!” I shouted a little louder which definitely wasn’t a good idea. Holding my hand in front of my mouth I started coughing again, harder then before. I felt something warm on my hand, taking my hand away from my mouth I spotted blood on it. “Fuck.” I whispered weakly before I passed out and fell to the ground, but I didn’t hit it, somebody caught me.


	6. Chapter 4 - On to a new Adventure and a destroyed Ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the way to their New Destination the Straw hat Captain spots a ship that shortly afterwards gets cut into two pieces. Lilly exactly knew who the cause of it was, nobody else than her father Mihawk Dracule. The sudden appearance of the Swords-master, whom she hadnt seen in about ten years really surprises the red haired girl. Despite the visit of the swords master, something else takes it turn between Lilly and Zoro.

The rain hit hard against the windows of the Thousand Sunny. Slowly I opened my eyes and looked around, scanning the room with my eyes to find out where I was. I was in Choppers Medical Room. What happened? I wanted to sit up but immediately stopped as a painful feeling shot through my rips. Yes, I remember. I broke my rips during a fight with Smoker and then I remember talking to Sanji about something but after that it was empty.

“You’re finally awake!” I heard a voice not far away from me. Turning my head around I spotted Chopper who was holding a wet fabric in his hands. He came walked over to me and placed the wet fabric on my forehead, it was cold. 

“What happened?” I asked, still looking at the little doctor. 

“You passed out three days ago and had a little fever but it’s better now.” Chopper told me as he looked at me. Wait I was unconscious for three days? My stomach let out a loud growl. I hadn’t eaten in 3 god damn days. 

“What!?” I asked in disbelief. “Shit, I’m hungry.” I mumbled. 

“Sanji is preparing lunch until that please stay in bed.” The little reindeer told me on which I nodded in agreement. Chopper smiled and left the room to tell the others that I was awake again.

Around a half hour later the door got opened again and Chopper walked in. 

“Lunch is ready, you can come.” He told me then before leaving the room again. I carefully got up and place the fabric on the chair next to the bed before I also left the room to join the others in the Kitchen.

“Lilly!” Lysop and Luffy shouted as I stepped in the room. 

“Good to see you again!” Franky said with a smile as I sat down in the middle of him and Zoro. 

“You scared us to death.” Nami said on which the whole crew nodded in agreement. 

“We were really worried!” Brook chimed in and I smiled. It felt great to have people around you that cared about you. 

“I’m glad you’re doing better, Lilly-chan!” Sanji said as he placed the food on the table. Lots of Meat, Pizza and more delicious stuff. 

“Thanks Guys.” I said grabbing a few slices of Pizza and some of the meat. “Nami when do we arrive at Galuna?” I asked taking a bite from my Pizza.

“I think we should be there in around 3 or 4 days depending on the weather.” Nami told me. 

“I can’t wait! This is going to be fun!” Luffy said his mouth stuffed with food. 

“Don’t eat so much! Lilly-chan didn’t eat in 3 Days.” Sanji warned his Captain, he grabbed the cheek of the rubber man and pulled on it as Luffy wanted to fill his plate again.

“Sanjiiii!” Luffy cried out what made me laugh a bit. I took the last bite of my meat before I filled my empty plate again. 

“Its fine, Sanji.” I told the blonde man on which he let go of Luffys cheek, that had now a slight red bruise on it. The straw hat rubbed his cheek before he grabbed some of the meat, directly shoving it into his mouth.

“Zoro?” I asked only so he could hear it. The green-haired looked at me, his mouth full of food.

“Huh?” He asked after he swallowed down his food.

“Thanks, for everything.” I whispered hoping nobody would hear it but as I looked away I spotted Robin a smile gracing her lips. 

“Oh, will you finally stop.” He said but smiled softly nudging his shoulder against mine.

“It stopped raining!” Lysop shouted out as the sun shined through the little window. 

“Let’s go out!” Luffy said shoving the rest of his food before he got up and ran together with Lysop and Chopper outside. Sanji looked after them and shook his head.

“That was about time. It was raining for three days straight.” Nami said letting out a relieved sigh. I finished my lunch and took a sip of my orange juice. 

“Robin can you give me the book about Galuna Island?” I asked our archaeologist. 

“Yes sure.” She said and smiled at me. 

“Brook, Franky you two have to do the dishes today.” Sanji told the two on which they nodded. The rest of us left the kitchen. 

Nami, Robin and myself took a lounger placing them on the still wet grass but the Sun was warm enough to take a Sunbath. Zoro crawled up into the crow’s nest to get his weights.

“I’ll be right back.” Robin said before she left us alone for a few minutes. She came back after a few minutes, the book about Galuna in her hands. The black-haired woman handed me the book before she sat down on her lounger. 

“Thanks.” I took the book and immediately opened it. I really wanted to know what this whole cursed thing was about. 

*around 15 minutes later*

“Guys there’s a ship!” Ruffy called out and pointed into the direction in front of us. I closed the book and placed it on the little table next to me.

“WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?” Lysop shouted out his jawline dropping to the ground.

“What’s going on?” I asked them as I got up and walked up to them.

“Guys, why are you so loud?” Nami asked, looking over to them.

“The ship got cut into two pieces!” Chopper said who was also standing on the railing. Cut into two Pieces? Only one man can do that. I ran over to the other three, leaning against the railing I looked at the ocean spotting a little ship, sailing over it.

“Mihawk!” I shouted out a little to loud. I haven’t seen my father in about 10 years and now he’s here. My heart started beating faster inside of my chest, my breath speeding up a bit.

“Only he can do that.” Zoro’s voice sounded next to me. Also, the rest of the crew had joined us now. 

“Why is he here?” Brook asked us.

“Well, its kind of his hobby to cut ships into piece.” I told him. What if he sees us? Did I really want this now? I thought about it, balling my hands to fists. Mihawks ship came closer to ours, it wouldn’t take long until he reached us.

“That’s a weird Hobby.” Franky said, looking at the little ship that was approaching us.

“Lilly, are you alright?” Sanji asked me as he saw my balled fists. 

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes for a second. “I want to see him.” I said then. 

“Are you sure? What if he attacks us?” Lysop asked. I looked at him and shaking my head.

“He won’t.” I told him and smiled a bit. “He’s my father after all. I haven’t seen him in about 10 years.” I added on which the rest of the crew nodded in agreement. 

“And if he should attack us, I’ll cut him open.” Zoro said, his hand around the shaft of his sword.

“Zoro!” Nami said and wanted to slap the swordsman against the back of his head but I stopped her. 

“It’s fine.” I said and smiled. None of the others said something to it, gladly. How should I explain that I support my best friends goal to literally kill my father? 

As Mihawk’s boat finally approached us he looked up at us, shortly checking all our faces before his eyes locked with mine. I swallowed hardly, my hands still balled to fists my whole body tensed for a second.

“Do you want to cut our ship into pieces like theirs?” Luffy asked the swordsman, looking down at him. 

“No, Straw hat. I’m here because of something else.” He answered our Captains question before he jumped up on our ship. Zoro directly tightened the grip around his Katana. “I’m not here to fight. Calm down Lorenor.” He said to Zoro.

“What do you want?” Lysop asked his voice shaking a bit. 

“I’m here to see my daughter.” He responded to Lysops question. Daughter, I haven’t heard that word from him in a long time. Tears filled my Eyes, but I couldn’t move, my body didn’t want to. I felt a someone’s hand in my back that softly pushed me a step forward. I looked over my shoulder and saw Nami smiling at me. The little push was necessary, I walked up to Mihawk and immediately wrapped my arms around him, not caring about my broken rips at that moment. 

“Dad.” I cried out fisting the fabric of his black cape. He closed his arms around me and hugged me a little to tight what caused me to whine out in pain. 

“Alright, lets go.” I heard Sanji’s voice and, so they left, leaving us alone on the main deck.

“Hey, hey don’t cry.” My father said after he let go of me. “What happened to you?” 

“Got into a little fight with Smoker.” I said wiping away the rest of my tears. 

“This doesn’t look little to me.” He said, raising one of his eyebrows. 

“Are you here to scold me?” I asked him on which he laughed. 

“No, I heard you joined the straw hats and I wanted to see you. Or am I not allowed to see my daughter?” He asked me then. I blushed a little and rubbed the back of my head.  
“No surely not. It’s just, I haven’t seen you in about 10 years. You know.” I told him and looked up at him.

“I didn’t want to get you into danger. I was there as often as I could, watching you grew up and becoming friends with Lorenor.” Mihawk said before he paused for a second. “I’m proud that you grew up to such a strong beautiful woman.” He added then causing me to blush again.

“Dad. Stop.” I said added by an awkward laughter. 

“I mean it. After your mother died you were the only treasure I had left. That’s the reason why I came so rarely to see you. To protect you.” He said and smiled a little. 

“I understand that.” I said as suddenly someone interrupted our conversation. It was Zoro. 

“You two wanna drink something?” He asked us. 

“Thanks, but I have to go again.” Mihawk said. 

“Wait you’re leaving again?” I asked my father. 

“Yes, I’m on my way to the Navy HQ. There’s a meeting.” He said as he turned around to face Zoro again. “Lorenor.”

“Huh?” Zoro responded looking down at him. 

“Thanks for taking care of my Girl all this years.” He said on which Zoro smiled a little.

“My pleasure.” The green-haired said. My pleasure? What the fuck Zoro. 

“We’ll see each other again. Promise.” Mihawk said as he turned around to me again. 

“Thanks for coming.” I said and hugged him again. He did the same before he let go of me again and jumped back onto his boat. I ran to the railing and looked after him. 

“Dad!” Mihawk looked up to me. “Love you.” I said then, he didn’t say it back but mouthed the words instead. I turned around a happy smile on my face and looked up to Zoro who was still standing in front of the Kitchen. Walking up the stairs I punched him on his upper arm. 

“What was that for?” He asked slightly furrowing his brows at me. 

“My pleasure? What hell Zoro.” I said and looked at him.

“What’s wrong about that?” The swordsman wanted to know. “It was my pleasure taking care of you, you know?” 

My face flushed red at his words. I immediately turned around, hiding my face from him. “Oh, shut up.” I muttered between clenched teeth. What was suddenly going on? Sure, I had feelings for him, but they had never been so strong that they caused me to blush in front of him or anything like that. I rushed into the Kitchen leaving a totally confused Zoro behind.

“How did it go?” Nami asked me the second I walked in. 

“Oh…uh it went good. Very good, actually.” I smiled while I sat down next to Chopper. 

“Lilly, are you okay?” He immediately asked me, his voice worried. “Your face is all red.” He said then directly holding on of his hands on my forehead to check my temperature. I heard Robin chuckle on the other side of the Table. 

“I’m fine. It’s nothing.” I lied even though Robin seemed to know about what was going on, I didn’t want the others to know.

“Bet she’s in love.” I heard Lysop whisper next to our Captain. Sanji who was preparing something in the kitchen heard that.

“In love with who?” He asked as he walked over to us. 

“Oh, that’s interesting.” Brook said taking a sip from his tea. 

“Yeah, who is it?” Franky and Luffy chimed in.

“What the hell, I’m not in love with anyone.” I said but my cheeks flushed red again. 

“Your face tells something else.” Nami said a smile gracing her lips now. 

“I swear I’m not in love with anyone.” I insisted as I looked over to Robin who smiled and slightly shrugged her shoulders.

“Come on tell us!” Luffy and Lysop said a curious look on their face.

“Robin do you know something?” Nami asked the black-haired woman. 

“I think its better when she tells it.” She answered Nami’s question. Letting out a small sigh I looked down at the table, nervously fisting the fabric of my jeans. 

“Fine.” I looked up again, their faces all filled with curiosity. “I’m in love with Zoro but I beg y’all please don’t tell him.” 

“Why?” Our Captain asked seeming slightly confused. 

“Because I don’t want him to know. Just please, don’t.” I looked over to Sanji. “Especially you.” 

“I won’t say anything. Promise.” He smiled a bit and I nodded. “But what do you wanna do? Act like it’s nothing?” 

“Yes, that’s exactly what I’m gonna do. I don’t think, that right now is the right time to tell him.” I said then. 

“Well, I think there’s never a right time for this, but I mean we all could die tomorrow or something. So why waste any time on it?” Franky said looking over at me. I mean he was right. We kissed but that doesn’t have to mean anything, right?

“You all know him, and I know him the best. He’s not good with that stuff, showing emotions and neither am I.” I said which was the truth.

“Maybe he needs a little push.” Robin said and looked at me.

“Yes, maybe. I don’t think he feels the same.” I let out a sigh before I took a sip from the cup that Sanji had placed in front of me.

“Lilly, the past three days he sat most of the time at your bed when he wasn’t working out.” Sanji said and I almost spilled some of my tea. 

“Really?” I asked him not believing his words.

“He really did.” Nami responded to my question and I could feel my heart race speeding up. 

“Believe me, I don’t like the thought of it but…” Sanji started but didn’t finish his sentence as Zoro suddenly walked in. A towel around his neck.

“Don’t like what?” He asked raising an eyebrow, looking at the blonde cook.

“Oh nothing, we were just chatting.” Sanji just said before he walked back into the kitchen to get the tray with the food that he had prepared earlier. 

“Uh-hu.” Zoro said, sitting down next to me. Ruffy just chuckled. “You guys are acting weird.” 

“What do you mean? We’re acting normal.” Lysop said slightly slapping the back of the swordsman. I shook my head, it wouldn’t take long until one of the would accidentally slip out with it. I’m gonna give it two hours.

“Whatever is going on, keep me out of it.” He said while Sanji placed a plate with pancakes in front of each of us. 

“You don’t wanna stay…” Luffy started but Nami grabbed his mouth and pulled it long, throwing him a warning look. 

“Stay out of what?” Zoro asked looking at his Captain. 

“N-Nothing.” The Rubber man said as Nami let go of him again. Shit, this doesn’t look good. 

“Luffy.” Zoro insisted still looking at the straw hat who was shoving his pancakes into his mouth.

“Really nothing.” He repeated his previous answer on which Zoro grabbed his cheek, pulling his face close to his. Luffy suddenly started sweating. 

“You know something. Tell me.” He warned his voice hitting a dangerous tone. 

“Lilly, is in love with you.” He muttered.

“Oh, is that so.” Zoro said before he let go of his captain again. Shoveling the rest of my pancakes into my mouth, I got up and rushed out of the room.

“Lilly!” I heard someone call my name, but I didn’t react to it. On the main deck, I sat down on the grass and laid back looking into the sky before I closed my eyes.

A few minutes later I heard foot steps rustle through the grass, the person stopped next to me and kneed down. I slowly opened my eyes and directly looked into Zoro’s eye.  
“We should talk.” He said, looking down at me.

I slowly sat up, crossing my legs. “I think so.” I said as Zoro sat down on my opponent side, also crossing his legs. 

“Is this true?” He asked me searching for eye contact, but I denied it instead I looked on the ground.

“Luffy, talks shit.” I said laughing a bit. 

“Tiger, I know when you’re lying.” He said placing one of his fingers on my chin, softly pressing up my head causing me to look at him.

“God, I hate that you know me so good.” I hissed but laughed then. 

“So, are you?” He asked me again.

I took a deep breath and looked at the man in front of me. “Zoro, I’m in love with you for a few god damn years but it was never so strong, so I just shook it off.” I told him.

“You’re really fucking good at hiding feelings.” He shook his head in disbelief. Says the person who does exactly the same. “God why did you never say anything?” 

“It wouldn’t have worked anyways back then.” I said which was true. The swordsman grabbed my face and pulled me close to his. 

“I fucking love you too. Dumb.” He whispered with red flushed cheeks before he smashed his lips and kissed me, putting as much passion in the kiss as possible. Placing a hand on his cheek I closed my eyes and kissed him back the exact same way. 

“Woooh!” Someone suddenly cheered causing us to break our kiss. We both looked up finding the rest of the crew standing in front of the kitchen. 

“Yohohoho! I’m gonna write a song about young love!” Brook said grabbing his violin directly starting to play a few notes.

“Look he’s blushing.” Lysop teased trying to imitate the green-haired.

“Shut up, all of you!” Zoro shouted with blushed cheeks but as usual Luffy just laughed, Lysop joined him.

“If you hurt her in anyway, I’m going to kill you.” Sanji warned the green-haired man. 

“I would never even dare to.” He said to the cook. 

“Better for you.” The blonde responded. 

“You wanna fight Ero-Cook?” Zoro asked his voice hitting a dangerous tone. Sanji jumped down on the main deck, hands shoved into the pockets of his shorts as he pressed his forehead against Zoro’s. 

“Anytime, Moss head.” He hissed at the green-haired. But before anyone of them could even start to fight I pulled my one of my swords holding it between them. 

“Stop fighting.” I said as they both took a step back and I put my swords back into it’s sheath. They both hissed at each before Sanji went back up into the Kitchen. The others also spread on the ship again, doing their usual stuff. 

“God, I love when you get all bossy.” Zoro groaned close to my ear sending a shiver down my spine before he pressed short kiss to my lips. “I’m going to go and work out again.” He said before he let go of me and walked to the other side of the ship where two of weights were lying. The swordsman sat down on the grass, starting to lift them. With a happy smile on my face I walked over to the sun loungers and sat down next to Robin, grabbing the book about Galuna Island. I’d rather exercise instead of reading but I since I had broken ribs, I couldn’t. Chopper would probably tie me on the bed in the medical room if he saw me exercising.

“Hey, Lilly. Sorry that I told Zoro.” Luffy’s voice sounded next to me just as I opened the book. 

“It’s fine.” I said and smiled at him. The black-haired pulled his straw hat into his face and laughed before he jumped up to his favorite place. 

The next days passed faster than expected but we still hadn’t arrived at our destination. It was a warm early morning, probably around 5’ o clock as the sun was already rising on the horizon. 

“Damn, I’m so tired.” I yawned, looking out of the window in the crow’s nest. I was awake the whole night because I was supposed to have night duty. Tiredly I looked through the field glass as I spotted an Island that wasn’t far away from us. It surrounded by fog, that somehow looked purple and creepy as hell. Finally! I smiled and crawled down the crow’s nest, jumping down the last two steps.

“Island! Island in sight!” I shouted out, the field glasses still in my hand. Nobody reacted. 

“Island!” I shouted louder as before. 

“Why are you yelling like crazy? It’s 5 am.” Nami said, tiredly rubbing her eyes as she came out of the girl’s cabin. Followed by Robin, the boys came out of their cabin a few seconds later each of them totally tired and wearing their pajamas.

“We’re almost there!” I said and smiled. 

“What really?” Nami walked down to me while the rest of the crew expect Luffy and Lysop went back to sleep. Before Nami could even get the field glasses Luffy ripped them out of my hands and looked through them. 

“Wow! That’s so cool!” Ruffy shouted a big grin on his face. 

“Show me!” Lysop said, ripping the field glasses out of his captain’s hands. “That looks so cre—e-ep-y.” The sniper stuttered before he threw the field glasses to Nami. She caught them and looked through them. 

She shortly looked at the Eternal Port, the needle of it was directly showing at the Island we were approaching. “It’s Galuna. Definitely.” She said then. I heard our Captain laughing as Lysop tried to talk him out of it. 

“Come on, Lysop. That’s gonna be fun!” I said with a creepy undertone in my voice. 

“You are all crazy.” He said then, letting go of Luffy before he went back into the boy’s cabin. 

“We probably should be there in around two hours if the weather stays like this.” Nami said then. “Luffy, you gonna stay awake for the rest.” She added looking at our Captain.

“But Nami.” He pouted.

“Go, Lilly has been awake the whole night.” The orange-haired said, throwing the field glasses up to the rubber man. He let out a sigh and jumped to the front side of the ship to sit down on the Lions Head.

None of us had the slightest clue what was expecting us at this Island or what we were getting into. All of us wanted just an adventure especially our Captain who was not even a single bit afraid of entering a cursed Island. If we only knew of how dangerous the thing was we were getting into.


	7. Chapter 5 - Arrival at the Cursed Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After sailing for 3 days the Straw Hats finally arrive at their Destination. Anchoring at the Island they pick a Expedition Team to discover it. Surely Luffy is the first one who wants to go, followed by his first mate and Lilly. As nobody else wants to go Nami lets the rest of the crew pull straws, unluckily for the little reindeer doctor who pulls the shortest.   
> Together the four Straw Hats make their way to discover the Island, not even closely knowing in what danger they were about to get into the second they set their foots on this cursed Island.

A/N: Hey ho, here am I again with the next chapter! I really hope you like it and the story so far! Have fun reading, kudos and comments are always appreciated! 'til next chapter

The two hours of sleep I got definitely weren’t enough after staying awake the whole night but when you’re a pirate and party almost every night you get used to it. 

“Alright, pull up the sails and throw out the anchor!” I heard Nami’s voice outside. With a soft a yawn I opened my eyes and wanted to get up but something or better someone stopped me from it as I realized that two strong arms were wrapped around me. I turned around and directly looked into the peacefully sleeping face of my boyfriend. When did he get in here?

“Zoro, we have to get up.” I whispered slowly running my fingers along his jawline. He let out a little groan but instead of opening his eye he pulled me closer and nuzzled his face in the crock of my neck. 

“As much as I like too watch you sleeping but we really have to.” I said letting my fingers wander through his soft green hair on which he groaned again.

“Do we really?” He mumbled against my neck before he slowly moved and opened his healthy eye.

“Zoro, Zoro!” The voice of our Captain sounded from outside.

“Where’s this Idiot again.” Sanji complained over the missing of the swordsman.

“Fine.” He huffed, pressed a short kiss to my lips before he got up and put on his green coat that he died together with a red fabric in which he stuck his three swords, leaving my room after he was done. Groaning I also got up, grabbed a black shirt, casual blue jeans and pulled both of it over before I slipped into my leather boots. On my way out I grabbed my swords, tied them to my side and walked outside. 

Even though the temperature was warm, the atmosphere of this Island was creepy and cold. Everywhere was this purple fog, you could barely see anything on the island. 

“Good Morning, Lilly-chan!” Sanji sang as I joined them on the main deck. “Want some coffee?” 

“Morning. Yes, that would be great.” I responded to his question on which he directly flew to the kitchen to get me a coffee. 

“Okay guys, we need an Expedition-Team.” Nami said on which Lysop and Chopper immediately stepped back.

“Oi, Nami do you think its wise? What if something happens and the ones who go won’t come back?” Lysop asked, Chopper hiding behind him nodded in agreement.

“We can stay in contact over a Transponder Snail.” I requested on which the other directly agreed.

“Good Idea Lilly. Also, who’s going?” Nami asked.

Ruffy immediately threw is arms into the air. “I’m going!” He said an excited smile hushing over his face.

“I’m going too.” Zoro said.

“Sounds fun, I’m going too.” I said with a little smirk on my face. 

“Lilly-chan, here’s your coffee and I made you a sandwich.” Sanji said who just came back from the kitchen, a coffee mug and a plate with a sandwich on it in his hands.

“Thanks, Sanji-kun.” I shortly smiled at him and took both things from him before I immediately started eating.

“Alright, we need one more.” Nami said but nobody stepped forward on which Nami pulled out 6 straws. “The one who gets the shortest, has to go.” The rest of the crew each pulled a straw, the two scaredy -cats took the last two with shaky hands.

“Noooooo, I don’t want to go.” Chopper cried out as he held up the shortest straw looking at each of us, more than unhappy that he was the one who had to set a foot on this island. “Sanjiii, please switch with me.” He cried while he pulled at the blonde’s pants who was holding a backpack in his right hand.

“You’ll be fine.” Sanji said softly patting the head of the little doctor. “I made Bentos for you guys.” He added, holding up the backpack. 

“I can’t wait to eat it!” Luffy happily exclaimed as took the backpack filled with our Bentos and slipped his arm through the shoulder straps of the backpack. “Alright guys let’s go!”

“Yush!” Zoro and I said a little smirk hushing over both of our faces. 

“So, with this Transponder Snail we can stay in contact in case anything happens.” Nami said as she handed Zoro the little Transponder Snail. The Swordsman stuffed the snail inside of his coat. 

“Be careful!” The rest of the Crew called after us as the four of us jumped down from the ship.

“Don’t get lost!” Sanji said and waved at us.

“See you later.” Luffy said, the same big smile as always on his face. We waved at them before we started walking further into the Island. 

“It’s the best we all stick together.” Zoro said who was walking next to me. 

“Yeah, you’re right.” We all agreed with him but no matter how careful we would be or if we would stick together or not, we had no Idea that the second we set a foot on this Island that we were in huge danger. 

With each step we walked further into this Island the fogged seemed to get thicker and thicker, and the atmosphere started getting creepier.

“I can’t see a fucking thing.” I groaned trying to make out our surroundings. The others were doing the exact same thing. 

“Uww-aahh. Eww.” I heard a disgusted voice in front of me before I directly walked into our Captain.

“Luffy, are you okay?” Choppers voice sounded next to me. 

“What’s going on?” Zoro asked as we all looked at the rubber man who got stuck in something. 

“I stepped into something.” He said trying to pull out his foot. I opened the backpack and roomed around in it for a while before I pulled out what I was looking for. A flashlight. Turning it on I directly pointed the bright light to the ground to see in what Luffy got stuck in. What I saw there almost let me throw up. He stepped into a corpse that was cut open, so you could see its insides. 

“That’s disgusting.” I groaned scrunching up my nose in disgust as the smell of the rotting body walked up my nose. I helped our Captain out of his misery. With a disgusted look on his face he kicked of the intestines that got stuck on his foot. 

“Where are we here?” Zoro asked looking around but without the flashlight it was impossible to see something. The smell of rotten bodies suddenly filled the air around us. 

“Disgusting.” Chopper whined, holding one of his paws over his sensitive nose. I let the ray of the flashlight go around a few times to check where we landed. The light exposed rotten bodies all around us. 

“Let’s keep walking Guys.” Luffy said before we all kept walking, carefully that we wouldn’t step into another corpse. 

“Huh?” Zoro asked as suddenly the Transponder Snail started ringing. He pulled the little snail out of his coat and picked up.

“Oi, guys how’s it going?” Sanji’s voice sounded out of the Transponder Snail. 

“Are you all together?” Lysop’s voice sounded. 

“We are all okay.” I said as I kept lightening the way for us. “It’s just foggy as hell and impossible to see anything.”

“Here are corpse everywhere.” Zoro informed them.

“Maybe those are the people who were looking for the treasure.” Robin said on which Lysop and Chopper let out a scream.

“I don’t want to end like this!” Chopper cried out. 

“Don’t worry, we’ve been through worse.” Luffy said and laughed. 

“He’s right, what can some cursed Island do to us.” Zoro said. 

“I’m sure we’ll get out of here alive.” I said but soon enough we would regret what we said. 

“Have you guys already seen something like a Cave?” Nami asked us. I let the flashlight wander around once again but there was no sight of a cave or something similar. 

“Not yet but I’m seeing a castle.” I told her. “Guys down!” I shouted out as I heard something flying into our direction. We all immediately tossed our bodies to the ground to avoid the thing that attacked us.

“Guys what’s going on?” Lysop asked, the worry in his voice impossible to overhear.

“We just got attacked.” I said before we all slowly got up again, patting the dirt from our clothes. 

“Did you see what it was?” Sanji asked us. 

“No, it came out of nowhere.” Zoro responded while our Captain looked around to find the whatever got thrown at us. 

Slowly I let the light beam wander over our surroundings, at a tree not far away from us stuck a knife and a note. 

“I found it!” I said pointing at the tree ahead of us. Together we walked up to the tree. 

“What is it?” The others wanted to know. I pulled the knife out of the wood and took the folded note. 

“It’s a note.” I unfolded the paper and slowly read the note out loud. “If you’re lives are important to you and you don’t want your worst fears to come true, it’s better to leave this island.” Worst fears? That’s a joke, right.

Our captain laughed at it. “They just want to scare us. That’s not gonna work.” He called out, putting on his straw hat. 

“Well, I’m scared.” Chopper said hiding behind my legs. 

“Me too.” Lysop voice came through the Transponder Snail. 

“Come on guys. We gonna get this treasure and nothing is gonna happen.” Luffy said shortly looking around before he kept walking. Zoro, myself and Chopper followed him. The swordsman had the Transponder Snail placed on his shoulder. I stuck the knife from previous into the waistband of my jeans. Maybe it would be useful at some point. 

“After you guys found the cave you come back first.” Nami told us. 

“We’ll be back then.” Zoro responded. “Look the fog is getting thinner again.” He added, and he was right the fog was getting thinner again, so we could finally see something again. I turned out the flashlight and shoved it back into the back pocket of my jeans.

We looked around, the castle we’ve seen before still was far away, it was on a big hill. The castle looked old and rotten, like it had been standing there for over 100 years or something. 

“Let’s go there.” I said pointing into the direction on our left side. I had the slight feeling if we would go that way, we’d find what we were looking for. The others nodded before we walked into exactly this direction.

Together we walked a little while, still no cave in sight. The fog still surrounded us, getting thicker again the further we walked into the chosen direction. Turning on the Flashlight again I lighted up the way in front of us. 

“Oi, this looks like a cave.” Zoro suddenly said after we walked a few more minutes pointing into the direction in front of us.

“Awesome!” Luffy exclaimed before running into the direction of the cave. 

“Luffy, wait!” I shouted before I ran after him, closely followed by Zoro and Chopper.

“This Idiot.” The swordsman growled. 

“Guys, don’t go inside the cave!” Nami warned us. 

Our Captain stopped in front of the cave taking a deep breath. “Is anybody in there!?” He shouted into the cave. Zoro ran up to him covering the rubber man’s mouth with his hand. 

“Are you crazy?” Zoro scolded him but once again Luffy just laughed in response. This Guy. 

“Sorry.” The straw-hat apologized after Zoro had taken away his hand again. “Let’s go inside!” 

“Don’t go inside!” The orange-haired woman’s voice sounded again. 

“Just come back to the ship!” This time it was Sanji. 

“Yeah, lets just go back.” I said, not that I was afraid but something about this Island made me shiver. 

“Luffy, don’t!” Zoro shouted as Luffy speeded into the cave leaving us behind. 

“Get him out there!” Nami said, voice filled with panic.

“What’s in this cave?” I asked keeping my voice calm. 

“A monster, it’s a myth but dragons a real too so I don’t doubt that this exists.” Robin told us. 

“We can just fight it.” Zoro said. 

“The monster is part of the riddle to find the treasure. It can turn into your worst nightmare.” Nami explained then. 

“Alright, lets get him out there.” I said and so the three of us walked into the cave, not knowing that we wouldn’t get out there that soon.

“Luffy, where are you?” Zoro called into the dark of the cave. Only the light beam of the flashlight was lightning up the cave. 

“Luffy?” Chopper called our captain’s name. 

“LUFFY!” I shouted out his name. 

“I’m here!” The rubber man’s voice sounded out of the dark. I pointed the flashlight into the direction where his voice came from. He was standing in front of three tunnels. We all let out a relieved sigh as we saw him. 

“Now get out there!” Nami said but we couldn’t really understand her. 

“Let’s get out.” Zoro said, the four of us immediately turning around to make our way out of the cave. 

“Uh guys did we come from here?” Chopper asked after a while. Something was weird, the way we were walking looked different from the previous way.

“Guys are you out now?” This time it was Sanji’s voice.

“No still stuck inside.” Zoro said looking around every few seconds. 

“Then get the hell out there!” Sanji shouted. I accidentally stumbled over a stone, almost falling but I caught myself again. Suddenly the whole ground under us started shaking. 

“Run!” I shouted out and we did, as fast as we could but not fast enough. The ground under us broke apart, none of us could react fast enough to save us even if Zoro and my swords would easily cut through the stones and there wasn’t anything to hold on for Luffy, neither Chopper couldn’t do something. Loudly screaming we fell into a black hole, all of us unconscious as we hardly hit the ground.

“Guys!” Lysop shouted. 

Silence.

“Answer us!” Nami’s voice. 

Silence.

“What happened?” Sanji asked, trying to sound calm but you could hear the panic in his voice. 

Again. Silence. 

Everyone of us thought nothing bad was gonna happen if we’d enter this island, now half of us were lying unconscious in a black hole and we had no Idea that it was getting worse than that.


	8. Chapter 6 - A dangerous Underground Maze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the discovery team of the Straw Hats landed in the dark cave they get in contact with the rest of the crew through the transponder snail Nami gave to them. Through their Navigator they find out that they got into an Underground Maze which turns out to have three entrances from which two are the right ones and one is the wrong and directly could lead the four of them into death. Will the four find the right way and get out of there alive?

A/N: Oi everyone, here's the next chapter! I hope you like it, comments and kudos are always appreciated! After this chapter there'll be a little time skip of 2 day and little plot twist for the story. Stay tuned!

“Lilly, Lilly.” Somebody called my name softly shaking me by my shoulders. 

“Fuck, I can’t see a god damn thing.” Another voice cursed.

“Lilly, are you with us?” The same voice again, shaking me softly. It took me a while to get back to reality. 

“What happened?” I asked slowly opening my eyes to check my surroundings, to see who was talking to me but it was almost pitch black. Chopper was kneeling next to me, I could make out the outline of his hat. 

“We went to get Luffy, the ground broke apart and we fell down into a hole.” Chopper told me, and my memories slowly came back. 

“Yes, I remember.” I said and slowly sat up, ignoring the aching pain in my rips. 

“Are you alright?” I heard the voice of my boyfriend. 

“Yes, I’m fine. How about you guys?” I asked into the dark. 

“I’m fine.” Luffy said whose voice seemed a bit further away than the others. 

“Just a few scratches.” Zoro said walking around in the dark. 

“I’m fine too.” Chopper said. At least nobody of us got really hurt. Well at least the others, I was injured before we fell. Letting my hand room over the ground I searched for the flashlight. I immediately turned it on as I found it, but it didn’t work. 

“Fuck, the flashlight is broke.” I groaned throwing the useless thing on the ground before I stood up. 

“Oi, I think I found a torch.” Zoro said. “Does someone have matches?” Luffy and Chopper negated his question. I always had matches with me no matter what. As I pulled the little box out of my pocket I realized that I was bleeding.

“Fuck, I’m bleeding.” I took out one of the matches and lit it up. The little flame lightening up our surrounding a bit. Zoro immediately walked over to me as he saw where I was standing. With the burning match I lit up the Torch which brighten up the darkness within a few seconds. 

I looked down on me, my left trouser leg was drained with blood. As I realized what the cause for it was I pulled out the knife that I had stuck in between the waistband of my pants. I immediately pressed my hand on the bleeding wound.

“Why are you eating Luffy?” Zoro scolded our Captain who was sitting on the ground, peacefully eating his Bento. 

“I’m hungry.” Luffy mumbled, his cheeks stuffed with food.

“Oh god, Lilly!” Chopper shouted out as he saw my blood drained trouser leg. “I need to take care of this!” 

“What no! I’m fine.” I said even though the cut hurt like hell. 

“I’m the doctor and I need to take care of you.” Chopper said on which I just huffed. 

“Fine.” I let out a sigh and opened my pants. 

“Zoro we need light over here.” Chopper said to the swordsman on which he walked over to us, so we had more light. 

“Don’t stare.” I said to Zoro and shortly looked at him before I pulled down my pants and sat down on the ground again. 

“I’m your boyfriend after all.” He said raising one of his brows at me, a little smirk hushing over his face. 

“Bite me.” I hissed at him and let out a painful groan as chopper started wrapping a bandage around my leg. 

“Ah that was good.” Luffy said after he had emptied his bento. “I could chop through the wall.” He added as he jumped back on his feet again and looked around. 

“Slow it down. It’s already your fault that we’re in here, you don’t need to get us in more trouble.” Zoro remind him why we got stuck in here. 

“Okay, done.” Chopper said as he finished taking care of my wound. 

“Thanks.” I said and smiled at him before I got up and pulled up my pants again. “Does the transponder snail still work?” I asked since all of us seemed to have forgotten about the little snail. Not even a minute after I asked the question the Transponder Snail started ringing. 

Letting out a relieved sigh I walked over to the place where the ringing came from and picked up the Transponder Snail. “Hey, guys.” I spoke into the snail directly getting a relieved sigh from the other side. With the torch in his hand Zoro walked around, letting the light dance over the walls until he found another Torch that was adjusted next to an entrance, but he didn’t see the entrance. 

“What happened? Are you all okay?” Lysop asked almost tripping over his own words. 

“Well thanks to our Captain, we got stuck in some hole.” Zoro told the others as he walked over to me and handed me one of the Torch’s. 

“Sorry, guys.” The rubber man apologized but laughed then. 

“I don’t think it’s a hole.” I said as I pointed into the direction of the entrance that Zoro didn’t see. “I think we’re in an underground maze and there’s the entrance to it.”

“Did you say Underground Maze?” Nami asked me, a rustle sounded from the other side of the Transponder Snail. “If you find the right way through the Maze and survive the traps, you’re one step closer to find the Treasure.” 

“That and the Monster are the first two parts of the riddle. We couldn’t figure out the last part.” Robin told us. 

“W-h-hat if we take the wrong way?” Chopper stuttered, his face painted with fear. 

“I think there’s one way out and the other one leads directly into Death.” I swallowed hardly at the last words. 

“DEATH!?” Chopper screamed in shock. “I don’t wanna die.” He cried out. 

“We’re not gonna die.” Luffy said in a serious tone as he put on his straw hat and took the Transponder Snail. “Nami, you Guys stay where you are. We’re gonna find this treasure.” He added then. 

“Are you crazy?” Lysop shouted into the Transponder Snail. 

“We don’t have another chance.” I said which was the truth, either we stay were we are of we go in this maze and risk our lives to get out of here again.

“You guys don’t even have a map.” Lysop said trying to keep his voice calm.

“Actually, they do. I made a copy of it and asked Sanji to put it in the backpack. Just in case.” Nami corrected the statement of our Sniper. 

“Yes, I put it in there.” Sanji said on which I walked over to the backpack and started rooming around in it until I found said map. 

“You’re the best Nami.” I said unfolding the map to take a look on it. 

“Alright Guys, we count on you. Go out there and bring this treasure!” Nami told us eagerly on which Zoro rolled his eye and Luffy laughed. 

“Let’s do this!” Luffy shouted the same eagerness in his voice as our Navigator. 

“Be careful Guys.” Brook and Frank said. 

“We call you again to see how far you are.” Nami said. 

“Good Luck.” The six at the other side of the Transponder Snail said before they hung up. Luffy stuffed the Transponder Snail in the inside of his shirt. 

“Okay guys but before we go in there I want to eat something.” I said walking over to where the backpack was standing. Opening it I took out a bento and sat down on the floor immediately starting to eat. 

“I’m hungry too.” Zoro said, sticking the torches into the ground next to us before he also took out one of the bentos that Sanji made for us and sat down next to me. Chopper did the same while Luffy just sat down next to us. 

I laid the map down in our middle and placed two stones on two edges of the paper, so it wouldn’t roll back together. 

“So, the treasure is here.” I said and pointed at the red cross that was drawn in the middle of the card while I ate my bento.

“That looks easy.” Luffy said trying to steal some food from Zoro but Zoro just slapped his hand away on which the rubber man pouted. 

“I wouldn’t underestimate this.” I responded to our Captains statement on which he looked at me with a questioning look.

“You heard what the others said.” Zoro said as he emptied his bento.

“I’m afraid!” Chopper said and looked at us, body shaking with anxiety. 

I smiled at the little reindeer. “Don’t worry, we’ll get out here alive.” I said before I looked at the map again.

“Okay there are three entrances and one is the wrong.” I explained, pointing at the three entrances to maze. 

“Alright Guys let’s go!” The straw hat exclaimed and jumped up, a wide smile on his face. 

“Yosh!” The others of us agreed before we all got up and walked into the main entrance of the maze, the torches lighten up the dark.

We walked for a good 10 Minutes until we reached the actual three entrances that would lead us either to our death or if we’d pick the right one we would get out of here alive.  
“Let’s take this one!” Luffy shouted pointing at the right one but I stopped him from running there while I held my arm in front of him, signalizing him to stop. 

Without saying anything I stepped forward and closed my eyes. I always had the ability to find out how dangerous something would be or what would be the right way and what not. This ability strengthened after I learned to use the observation haki, it made my hearing even better.

“What is she doing?” Chopper asked while I concentrated on the three entrances in front of me. From the left and the right ways, I got very bad swings which told me that the middle one was the right way.

“She always had that special ability to find out how dangerous something could be, or which would be the right way.” Zoro answered the question of the little doctor.  
“Woah, really!? That’s so cool!” Chopper and Luffy said together, stars in their eyes. 

“Yeah its pretty helpful.” I said and turned around to the other three. 

“So, which one is it?” Zoro asked me on which I slightly smiled and pointed at the entrance in the middle. 

“Alright then let’s go!” Our captain called out a big smile on his face before he stormed ahead leaving the three of us behind. 

“Hell, not again.” I mumbled hitting my palm against my forehead. That guy is just getting us into trouble again. But him causing trouble wouldn’t be anything new, he broke into Impel Down, was part of the War at Marineford, destroyed Enies Lobbie and hit a World Noble. 

“Luffy wait!” Chopper called after our Captain before he also ran into the entrance. 

“Guys, we need to stay together!” I shouted out and ran after them, the green-haired directly following me.

“GUM-GUM JET BAZOOKA!” We heard Luffy’s voice shortly followed by a loud crashing sound. 

Zoro, myself and Chopper ran into the direction where the noise came from. Stopping we found Luffy standing in front of a crashed wall which looked like that he ran into a dead end. 

“Luffy what did you do?” I asked him as he put his straw hat on and turned around to look at us.

“I thought it’d be easier to crash this wall.” He said and laughed. 

“Stop running ahead, you’re just getting us into trouble.” Zoro spoke to his captain but he just laughed again.

“Stop, Luffy or we gonna die!” Chopper said hitting the black haired against his leg. 

“Ah, come on guys! Its gonna be fun!” Luffy said and walked over the crashed wall. We shook our heads and followed him.

After we walked for a few more minutes we suddenly heard a loud rumbling sound behind us. We all stopped a looked behind us to make out what the cause of the noise was.  
“RUN!” I shouted as I spotted a big rock rolling into our direction. The four of us started running as fast as we could. We didn’t have the time to look which way we took, we just ran deeper into the maze until we got stuck into another dead end. The sound of the rumbling rock coming closer.


	9. Chapter 7 - A mysterious Letter and a look into the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Straw hats left Galuna Island Lilly gets mysterious letter bringing her shocking news and revealing the truth of her origin.

A/N: Oi, Oi here am I with the next chapter which I gladly got to finish pretty fast! I hope you guys like it. Kudos and comments are always appreciated. Enjoy reading and I hope you like the story so far! :)

Chapter 7 – A mysterious Letter and a look into the past

Two Days passed since we left Galuna Island, we all got out there alive, with some injuries but nothing bad. The treasure we found was worth around 500 Million Berry about which the nine of us were more than happy. And together with the treasure we found a Devils Fruit. We all started making plans what to buy with the money but Nami scolded us, especially Luffy that no money would get wasted on stupid things. Nami wanted to sell the Devils Fruit but I told her that I wanted to keep it since I was searching for it and I decided to eat it. It was weird at first, but I already learned how to control and use it.

Today was a quiet day, the sea was calm, the sun was shining, and everyone was doing their thing. Zoro and myself retracted from the others since we finally had some time for ourselves. The green-haired was sleeping next to me while I was watching him. I smirked and started poking my finger into his cheek, earning a short groan from him.

“Don’t.” He whispered but I ignored it and kept poking his cheek.

“Its fun.” I teased him and softly squished his cheeks. 

“Oh, is it?” Opening is eyes he grabbed my wrists and rolled on top of me, pressing me with his weight into the mattress. 

“Mhh, yes.” I whispered on which he smirked and crashed his lips on mine, kissing me hard. His tongue trailed over my lips asking for entrance which I genuinely granted him. He pushed his tongue into my mouth discovering every inch of it before starting a fight with my tongue. Letting go of my wrists one of his hands found its way under my shirt squeezing every inch of skin he could reach sending a hot wave of pleasure through my body. I moaned softly as cupped his hand around one of my boobs starting to knead them while he twirled my nipple between two of his fingers causing it to harden within a few seconds.

A sudden knocking on the door interrupted us shortly but we ignored. The green-haired grabbed the hem of my shirt and slowly pushed it up, his fingertips ghosting over my skin as he did so causing it to get goosebumps. 

“Lilly, you got a letter and Luffy wants to open it.” Sanji voice sounded from outside of the door on which Zoro rolled his eyes.

“Push it through the gap under the door and piss off.” Zoro shouted and the blonde cook did exactly this before he walked away again. 

“I’m kinda curious who wrote me.” I whispered wondering who wrote me since I never got a letter or something. 

“You wanna read it?” The green – haired asked and looked at me.

“Not yet.” I answered his question on which he smirked and pulled off my shirt, throwing it somewhere across the room. 

“Good.” He whispered placing a short kiss on my lips before he started placing hot kisses over my cheek down to my neck where he sucked a deep red mark into my sensitive skin. One of his hands found its way to my breasts, starting to knead it while he roughly twirled and pulled my nibble easing a loud moan from me.

“Zoro please…” I begged, my panties already drained with my arousal from his touches.

“Sh.” The green – haired groaned as he started placing kisses further down my body, over my collar bone down to my boobs shortly stopping there to hardly suck on each of my nibbles before he picked up his way down over my stomach to my abdomen where he trailed his tongue from one hip bone to the other and roughly bit into my skin causing me to moan out loud.

“Zoro…” I moaned his name as his fingers trailed along the hem of my panties. He hooked one of his fingers inside them and ripped the annoying firm into pieces, carelessly throwing it on the floor. The green-haired looked up at me a hungry smirk on his lips as his tongue shortly trailed along them.  
“What do you want?” He asked, voice deep and rough. The look in his eyes, the look of a wild animal which was all time ready to fall over its prey. This look turned me on immensely. I wanted him, I need him.

“You.” I whispered, looking down on him.

“What exactly?” He asked again, still looking up at you.

“Your tongue…in-“ But I couldn’t even finish my sentence. Diving down between my legs, he licked a broad stripe down from entrance up to my clit, spreading my arousal between my folds. He started flicking his tongue against my clit while he pushed two of his fingers inside of me, directly starting to move and curl them up inside of me.

About an hour later we both laid, drained in sweat, in each other’s arms. Zoro was fast asleep, a satisfied smile on his face. I smiled and trailed my fingers along his jawline. Placing a soft kiss on his cheek I freed myself from his arms carefully not to wake the sleeping man up. 

I got up and put on a shirt and my panties before I walked over to the door where the letter was laying on the floor. Picking up the later I opened it and took out a folded paper. I walked over to the chair that was standing in the room and sat down on it unfolding the piece of paper. The handwriting was familiar, I directly made out from who it was. It was from my father. A little confused why he wrote me I started reading the letter.

Dear Lilly,  
I don’t think that there is another way to tell you this and I think it’s about time that you find out the truth. The truth is that I’m not your real father. Your real father is Red Head Shanks. We currently meet up and got to the decision that you should know. You’re probably wondering how this is possible. It was 22 years ago, he wasn’t ready to be a father at this time and asked me to take care of you and treat you like my own child which I did. The Marines never found out about the truth but I’m sure they will also find out soon.  
I hope you understand this and that you’re not mad about this situation. Please be careful.

P.S: In case you decide to meet him, he gave me a vivre card, so you can find him.

Mihawk Dracule

I read these words over and over again, but I couldn’t believe one single word of it. One of the four emperors was my father? Mihawk asked me not to be mad about this? Even though I understood the situation, but I was mad, I was angry. That letter just turned my whole world around. Pulling over some Jeans I crumbled the letter together, stuffed the Vivre Card that had fallen out of the envelope into the back pocket of them and accidentally woke up Zoro since I was a little too loud.

“Oi, come back to bed.” Zoro said but I ignored him and stormed out of my room, closing the door behind me and leaving behind a confused swordsman.

“Did you get the letter?” Luffy asked me who was sitting together with Usopp and Chopper on the railing, each of them holding a fishing rod in their hands. Brook and Robin were playing a board game, Nami was sun bathing and reading a book while Franky was screwing around on something. I ran past all of them, earning a confused look from my friends.

“Why is she mad?” Chopper asked directed at the two black-haired boys. 

“Maybe Zoro did something.” Luffy said shrugging his shoulders. 

“No, she had a letter in her hands.” Usopp stated looking after me as I ran up the stairs to the kitchen to find Sanji. I needed a cigarette. Usually I didn’t smoke but I needed something to calm myself down. 

Pushing the door open I stepped into the kitchen where I found Sanji who was preparing ice cream for the crew. He looked up and smiled as he saw me, but his expression changed into a questioning look as he saw my face.

“Oi, Lilly-chan are you okay?” He asked still looking at me. 

“Can you maybe give me a cigarette?” I asked him as sat down on a bar stool and watched him doing his work.

“Why would you need one? You don’t even smoke.” He said and placed the bowls with ice cream on a tray. 

I held up the l crumbled piece of paper to explain why I needed one. “Please?” I smiled a bit on which the blonde nodded and handed me one of his cigarettes. “Thanks.” Sticking the cigarette between my lips I lighted it and took a deep drag from it. 

“From who was the letter anyways?” Sanji asked taking the try into his hands. 

“From Mihawk.” I answered his question and blew the smoke into the air before we both walked out of the kitchen.

“What did he want?” The blonde asked watching me as we walked down to the main deck where Luffy, Usopp and Chopper directly run to us and grabbed after the ice cream. Sanji let out a sigh and gave them theirs before he brought the others theirs. Zoro meanwhile joined the rest of the crew on deck, he was sitting on the grass and lifting weights.

“I’ll tell you all.” I said as Sanji came back and gave me the last bowl of Ice Cream. Thanking him I walked over to Zoro and sat down next to him, cigarette hanging in the corner of my mouth. 

“You okay?” Zoro asked as I sat down. I handed him the crumpled paper and started eating my ice. The green-haired took the paper, de-wrinkling it and started reading it. I watched him as his expression changing from confused to ‘what the fuck is going on’ and his jawline dropped almost to the ground. 

“What is it Zoro?” Nami was the first one who realized the expression of the swordsman. Zoro looked at me asking if it’s okay to give Nami the letter on which I nodded in agreement. I was about to tell them anyways, so it wouldn’t matter much. The green-haired crumbled the letter to a little ball and threw it over to our Navigator, a little confused she caught it and unfolded it before she started reading. 

We watched her expression change the same way Zoro’s did a few seconds ago. Nami looked up from the piece of paper and looked at me. “This is crazy. You know that right?” She said, and I laughed. The other changed their looks between Nami and me, burning to know what’s going on.

“What’s going on?” Luffy asked shoving the last bit of his ice cream into his mouth.

“Alright, Mihawk wrote me telling me that he isn’t my real father…” I paused for a second and looked at my friends who were all watching me, curiosity in their eyes. “And uh…he said that Shanks is my real father.” Luffy’s, Usopp’s, Brooks and Choppers jaws dropped to the floor not believing what they just heard. The others expect for Nami and Zoro looked at me totally shocked.

“WHAAAT?????????? SHANKS IS YOUR FATHER???” Luffy shouted and looked at me. 

“How’s that possible?” Franky asked also looking at me. 

“He wrote that Shanks wasn’t ready to be a father back then and he asked Mihawk to take care of me.” I told them. “I guess if the Marine finds this out, I’ll be in more trouble.”   
“Don’t worry, we’ll just punch those Idiots.” Sanji said and smiled a bit.

“How do you feel with that?” Robin asked on which I furrowed my brows. 

“I think I need to progress this first. I mean its weird because I was sometimes doubting that Mihawk was my real father.” I said slightly shrugging my shoulders. Now I was questioning if I’d ever meet him. I was always interested in seeing one of the four emperors. And now it turned out that one of them was my father? It’s weird how fast things can change.

“I understand.” Robin nodded. 

“Guys, I want to meet him.” I said and stood up. 

“What, Lilly wait. We don’t even know where he is.” Nami said. 

“Don’t worry. Mihawk gave me a Vivre Card from Shanks.” I said looking over to Franky. “Franky, can you build me a boat that I can use with my Devils Fruit Powers?” 

“Yeah, sure.” The Cyborg answered my question. 

“Oi, oi, oi. Wait a second. This is not a good idea.” Usopp said and got up. “Guys, say something.” 

“You can’t change her mind.” Zoro stated and he was right, if I had set my mind on something I wouldn’t let go off it. 

“I can understand her.” Franky said on which I shortly smiled at him. 

“And I bet she’ll be fine.” Sanji chimed in. 

“Luffy?” Usopp said and looked to his captain who was obviously thinking about something. The rubber man jumped up but didn’t look up. 

“Franky, build her the boat.” Luffy looked up now. Franky nodded and made his way to start building the boat. “Guys, I know it’s dangerous, but I trust her, and I know that she’ll come back healthy.” He said, and I smiled.

“Thanks, Luffy.” I said on which he nodded and then smiled. 

“Tell Shanks, I said hi.” He said placing his straw hat on the top of his head. 

“I will, promise.” With a big smile I turned around and ran into my room to pack some of my things together.

A few minutes after I finished packing my things together somebody knocked on the door. I was sitting on my bed letting tiny white light bubbles appear on my hand and let them disappear within a few seconds.

“Come in.” I said short before the door swung open and Zoro stepped in. 

“So, you really gonna go?” He asked as he spotted the backpack next to my feet.

“Yes, I have to.” I answered his question and smiled. 

The green-haired let out a sigh and walked toward me. “I’ve never met a more stubborn girl than you.” He said a smirk hushing over his face. 

“You’re the same.” I said on which he grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

“I know.” He whispered, leaning forward he placed his lips on mine and softly kissed me. “Be careful.” 

“Promise.” Placing my hands on his cheeks I kissed him back before he broke the kiss again and placed a soft kiss on my forehead. 

“Franky said he’s almost done with your boat.” Zoro said and looked at me.

“Good then I’m leaving today.” I said more than sure about my decision. Grabbing the backpack from my bed I threw it over my shoulder and tied both of my swords to the left side of my hips. “Alright.” With a short nodded I grabbed the log port from my desk and tied it around my wrist before we both left my room.

“Oi, you’re going already?” Usopp asked as I walked down to the others. 

“Yes, the sooner I go the faster I’ll be back.” I said but it would turn out that it’d take me longer to come back than I was hoping. It had been a week since I joined the crew and since that time they became my family and it hurt a little to leave them now, especially Zoro who I hadn’t seen in about 4 years. 

Usopp let out a sigh but smiled. “We can’t stop you, can we?” He said slightly patting my back on which I laughed.

“Not really. I always wanted to meet one of the four emperors and since Shanks is my father, I have one more reason to go.” I said on which the sniper softly shook his head. 

“Ai, ai.” Usopp said and I had to laugh. 

“Don’t worry, it’s Shanks so she will be alright.” Luffy suddenly chimed in. “We would come with you but then I’d break my promise with him.” 

“Either way, it’s probably better if I go alone.” I said on which Luffy nodded in agreement. Turning away from them I walked over to Nami who was still sun-bathing and reading a book. 

The orange-haired women looked up as she felt my presence next to her. “What can I do for you?” She asked with a soft smile on her lips.

“I decided to leave today and wanted to ask if you could give me a part of the treasure? Something around 1000 Beli should be enough, I think.” I asked, looking at her. 

“Sure, that shouldn’t be a problem. I think there should be enough money in our safe, so you don’t need to carry the weight of the treasure around.” Nami said as she folded her book together and got up, directly walking to the cabin where she hid the treasure. Nodding I followed her. 

22 Years ago:

The black-haired man tied his ship to the dock of the Island he just entered. It was a little Island on the Grandline with a little Town on it. Still no Idea why he was actually here he walked onto the Island searching for the man who asked him to come and see him. 

After walking for a few Minutes, he reached the town, he could already here the loud noises from a nearby bar, the only bar in Town. With his usual straight – faced expression he walked into the bar, the whole bar suddenly going quiet as he did so. 

“Ah, Hawkeyes!” A red-haired boy called as he spotted the black-haired man. Mihawk walked up to the young man and sat down on his table, the expression on his face not changing.

“Shanks. Why did you order me here?” He asked the red-haired who was genuinely sipping on his beer, ignoring the noises around the two one. 

“I have a favor to ask. I know we’re enemies but on the other side I also trust you.” Shanks said, his expression suddenly a bit more serious. The black-haired raised an eyebrow at the man in front of him.

“A favor?” Mihawk asked a little surprised. Shanks emptied his beer and placed his mug on the Table. 

“Yes. I got a woman pregnant but I’m not ready to be a father yet.” Shanks told him on which Mihawk clenched his teeth. 

“And why is this my problem?” The black-haired asked. “You can literally ask anyone else. Why me?”

“Because I trust you and I see nobody being worth enough to raise her. Please.” The red-haired begged his enemy. 

The black-haired closed his eyes and let out a sigh. “Fine. I’ll take care of her.” He then said. 

“Treat her like your own child. When its about time she has to know the truth but till then nobody has to know that she’s mine.” Shanks said and with those words the black-haired got up. 

“That’d be all then?” Mihawk asked looking at the red – haired. “Where do I find her?” 

Shanks told him where he could find the two and so the black-haired made his way to the Girl that the red-haired got pregnant and her child. He knew where to bring them that both of them were in a safe place.


	10. Chapter 8 - A Look into the past pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Lilly got the Letter which revealed who her true father is, she made a decision to meet up with the Emperor.

A/N: Ahhhhh sorry for taking so long with uploading this chapter but i forgot about it and also i was super busy. But here it is now! Have fun reading!

Narrator POV:  
19 years ago

It was a hot Summer day in the middle of July, the sun was shiny down on the little Village named Shimotsuki in the East Blue, the sky was blue, and no cloud was in sight. The children in the village were all playing outside and having fun expect for a little red-haired girl which was standing on a chair looking out of the window, watching the others having fun.

“Mommy, when is daddy coming back?” The little girl asked her mother who was cooking dinner. The brown-haired woman looked up from her work and looked over to her daughter. 

“I’m sure hell come back today.” She answered her daughters question with a soft smile. The face of the three-year-old girl lit up at those words and she crawled down from the chair, she was standing at. “Now go play a bit outside until dinner is ready.” Her mother added.

“Yes, mommy.” The little girl nodded and ran outside, her little feet making tapping noises as she walked out.

Together with the other kids Lilly played hide and seek for a good hour until the little girl stumbled over a stone and fell to the ground scraping up both of her knees. Tears filled her eyes as the pain shoot through her knees. With dirty hands and scraped up knees the red-haired girl got up and ran home, tears running down her cheeks.  
As she arrived at home, she pushed open the door with her little hands and walked inside. 

“Mommy.” Lilly cried out the second she walked in, not realizing that someone else was in the house. It was her father, the black-haired looked up as he saw the little girl crying.

“Hey, hey, Warriors don’t cry.” Mihawk said, a soft smile on his face before he got up. Suddenly the little girl stopped crying and looked to the black-haired man, a big smile popped up on her face.

“Daddy!” She called out and ran up to her father who easily picked her up, softly pressed her against his chest, placing a soft kiss on the top of her head as the little girl buried her face in his chest. 

“You grew a little since the last time I was here.” He said as he sat down again. The red-haired girl looked up and big smile on her face. 

“She already talks like a 6-year-old.” Her mother said as she walked to the Table and placed the dishes on it.

“Oh really?” Mihawk looked at his foster-daughter.

“Yes, daddy!” She said and laughed. The swordsman let out a slight chuckle. 

“You’re gonna be strong one day.” He said as his eyes wandered to the girls injured knees. 

“Like you?” Lilly asked her father and looked at him. 

“Like me.” He responded, softly rubbing her back. As cold-hearted as the black-haired seemed, he grew a heart for the little girl and loved her like his own child. 

“Because I wanna become a Pirate too.” The red-haired girl said and laughed, holding on to her dad as he got up to get plasters and disinfectant to take care of her knees. 

“Oh, is that so?” He asked raising an eyebrow at the child, he could feel that her mother rolled her eyes at her child’s statement even though she used to be a pirate by herself. 

“Yes!” She said giggling. Everything about the girl reminded him of her actual father, the red hair, the laugh and how she acted. 

With the plasters and the disinfectant in his free hand he walked back to the table and sat the girl down on the chair before he kneed down in front of her.

“That’s gonna hurt a little but you’re a warrior and warriors don’t cry.” He said to her and sprayed some of the disinfectant on both of her knees to clean up the wounds. 

“It doesn’t hurt at all.” Lilly mumbled and bit her lip not letting out any noise as her father cleaned the wounds and put the plasters on both of her knees.

“See, that’s what I’m talking about.” Mihawk said and softly smiled. 

“Food is ready.” Her mother said placing a pot with mashed potatoes on the Table, in the other hand she had a pan with 3 steaks. She placed one on each plate that were standing on the table before she brought the pan back to the stove. 

“I’m hungry!” The red-haired girl said while Mihawk sat down next to her and put some of the mashed potatoes on each plate before he started cutting the steak of his daughter into little pieces.

“Thanks.” Lilly said as the black-haired finished cutting the meat. She took the fork that was laying next to her plate and directly started eating. 

“Don’t we wanna wait till your mom’s also here?” Mihawk asked raising an eyebrow. 

“It’s fine.” The brown-haired woman said as she sat down and started eating. “How long are you gonna stay?” She asked Mihawk.

“I don’t know but I think I’ll stay for a while. I want to start and train her.” The black-haired said chewing his meat. 

“Don’t you think she’s a little to young?” The woman asked and looked at the swordsman. Mihawk shortly looked at the red-haired girl which was genuinely chewing her meat. 

“No, I think she’s far enough with her growth.” He said, determined about his decision. 

“Alright but don’t be so hard on her.” Her mother said then. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll go easy on her.” The black-haired said finishing his plate. “Hey, little one what do you think about if I start to teach you how to fight with a sword?” He then asked the little girl who was just fighting with her last piece of meat. The little girl stopped and looked up at the black-haired man. 

“Yes!” She shouted, excitement in her eyes. Lilly sometimes went to watch the older kids in the dojo, but she was to young to join the dojo. Ever since then she also wanted to learn how to fight with a sword. 

“I like your determination. Then we’ll start today.” Mihawk said and placed his silverware on his plate. 

“Can we start now?” Lilly asked and swallowed down the last bite of her meat. She jumped from her chair and grabbed Mihawks hand.

“Oi, easy.” The black-haired said as the little girl pulled on his hand. “Alright we’ll start.” Mihawk got up and followed the red-haired girl into the garden, grabbing the two wooden swords that were standing next to the door. He handed one of the wooden swords to Lilly who directly wrapped her little hands around handle of it and swung it around a few times, to test the new thing. She knew how to move and hold it even though it was the first time she had one in her hands, but she learned from watching the other kids in the dojo.

“Alright, then show me what you got.” Mihawk said holding his wooden sword in front of him. 

“Yosh.” Lilly nodded as she turned to her father who was standing on her opposite side. Wrapping her hands tighter around the handle before she reached back and hit with all strength she could bring up against the black-haireds sword. First left, then right. Repeating this a few times. Mihawk easily dodged all her attacks but he was impressed of how good she already handled the sword. After all Red Head Shanks was her father so the blood of a sword-fighter was already rushing through her veins. 

“You’re already pretty good.” Mihawk said before he started to attack her but not to hard. She dodged a few of his attacks got hit by his sword, causing her to fall to the ground. 

“I watched the kids at the dojo.” She said and got up again, holding the wooden sword in front of her before she ran up to the black-haired man attacking him again. He easily blocked her attack again, but the red-haired girl pushed with all her strength against him, surprisingly pushing him one step back. 

“You learn fast. But you need to get a lot stronger.” The black-haired said and pushed the red-haired girl back causing her to stagger a bit but she directly caught herself again. Tightening the grip around the handle of the wooden sword and a serious face Lilly pushed herself from the ground and rushed into Mihawks direction. 

Lunging out with her wooden sword and a loud battle cry the red-haired girl hit with all the strength she could bring up against the wooden sword in Mihawks hands causing it to shake a bit due to the impact of her beat.

“Much better.” Mihawk said, smiling a little. It was hard to impress someone like him, but the little girl just did it, again. He was sure that with enough training she would become very strong. She already at the determination for that, the only thing she needed was enough training and as soon as she was old enough, she could go to the dojo.

Back in the Present:  
“Goodbye, Guys!” I called as I put some power into the boat, driving out of the Dock of the Thousand Sunny, waving at my friends. Packed with enough food for at least a week I was about to make my way to find Shanks. 

“Be careful!” They called also waving me goodbye. 

“Come back healthy!” Luffy said and smiled.

“I will!” I called, waving again before I put more of my devils fruit power into the boat to speed it up a little, eyes shortly checking the log port and the direction of the Vivre Card that was slightly moving in the palm of my hand. Now I was alone again but that wasn’t a problem since I spend most of the time I was on Sea on my own.

The Vivre Card was pointing into my right direction and so was one of the compasses on the log port. Drawing my boat into exactly this direction I put the Shanks Vivre Card into the pocket of my Jeans. I wouldn’t need it for now since I had a course to follow now. Shielding my eyes from the sun light I checked the sky for an upcoming weather change but for now everything looked good, hopefully it would stay like this for a while. I couldn’t allow myself to get into a storm or something, drowning wasn’t part of my plan.

After I sailed for an hour a gust of wind brushed through my hair on which I immediately checked the sky again due to an upcoming storm. Behind me the sky got a little darker and a few grey rain clouds appeared. With the next gust of wind, I tied the sail to the mast and stopped using my devils fruit powers, so the wind could lead me. Gladly Franky built the ship so that I could sit down in it and could use it also then with my powers. 

“Let’s see how long this is gonna take.” I said to myself as I opened my backpack and took out a sandwich. A short look on my log port told me that I was still on the right course. I pulled the Vivre Card out of my jeans pocket and placed it on my palm, the piece of paper was moving straight ahead. Stuffing the paper back into my jeans I unwrapped the sandwich and started eating as the wind pushed the ship over the sea.

Finishing my sandwich, I leaned back and closed my eyes to doze a little. The sea was calm, and the wind blew into the sail of my ship, pushing it further over the water.   
I don’t know when or how I fell asleep, but the sudden hard shaking of my boat woke me up again. Opening my eyes, I immediately jumped into a standing position and looked around me. The sea around me wasn’t calm anymore, on my left side I could see a thunderstorm building up. I pulled up the sail and tied it back to the mast, it’d be to risky if there was a storm coming up now. The storm would rip my sail apart and I’d be lost.

“Shit, I need to get the fuck away from here.” I said to myself as the thunderstorm was coming closer. Checking my log port and the Vivre Card I saw that I departed a little from the main course. Both the needle of the log port and the piece of paper were pointing to my right. Using the power of my devil’s fruit I put some speed into the boat and guided it to the right, away from the storm. 

/a few days later/

The sun was slowly rising on the sky, turning it into beautiful orange colors and little snow flakes were falling from the sky, telling me that the Island I was approaching was a Winter Island. I slipped into my winter jacket and pulled over the hood of the jacket before I took telescope, holding it on my eyes to look through it. A wide smile appeared on my face as I could see the Island, I could even see a few pirates walking around and checking their surroundings. They probably belonged to Shanks Crew.

I looked at the Vivre Card in the palm of my hand, it was directly pointing at the Island in front of me. Putting more speed into the boat I shoved the Vivre card into the pocket of my jacket, the cold winter wind blowing into my face as I speeded up the pace of the boat.

A few minutes later I jumped into the snow that was everywhere on the Island and pulled my boat out of the Water since there was nothing I could tie it to. 

“Hey, what do you want here?” I voice sounded from behind me on which I immediately turned around, facing a few pirates.

“G-Guys that’s Hawkeyes Daughter!” One of them said before he directly started running into a direction to tell their Captain who just arrived. 

“What does Mihawk’s daughter want here?” Another voice asked but I ignored them and walked past them, following the pirate that just ran away.

“C-Captain…Mihawk’s…” He started breathlessly before the red-haired Captain gave his crew mate something to drink. 

“Calm down first.” I heard Shanks voice as I stepped into a cave that was lighted up by some torches and a fire. “Now what’s going on?” The red-haired asked his crewmate.

“Mihawk’s daughter is…” He started again but stopped as he felt my presence behind him. The Pirate turned around and directly stepped aside. It was obvious that none of his crewmates knew that I was his daughter, or they were new in his crew.

“Mihaw’s daughter…Why would she come…” Shanks said before his mind clicked and his eyes widened as he looked up and saw me standing in front of him. I pushed the hood of my jacket from my head and shortly ruffled my hair. My expression was calm, not showing any emotions but inside of me it looked different. My heart was hardly pounding against my rip cage and I was nervous.

“So, she came.” It was Ben Beckman, I had seen his face before next to him were standing, Yasopp, Lucky Ro and a few others but I couldn’t remember their names.  
“I was hoping that you’d come.” Shanks said and stood up.

“I just came out of curiosity.” I said, looking at the man who was standing in front of me. The red-haired was about to make a move to me. “And I always wanted to meet one of the four emperors.”

“Oh, is that so?” Shanks asked a small smile playing a long his lips as he walked closer to me and stopped a few inches in front of me. “I bet you’ve some questions.” He added then, looking down at me.

“I do.” I said not breaking eye contact with the red-haired. “Why did neither of you two tell me the truth until now?” I asked balling my hands to fists. 

“There was never the right time. We didn’t want to get you in danger.” Shanks answered my question on which I clenched my teeth.

“Are you kidding me?” My voice got a little too loud and suddenly all eyes were on me. “Do you even know what happened when I was five? No, you don’t because you probably didn’t even care about my mother enough.” I hissed through clenched teeth.

“I understand that you’re angry but listen to me for a second.” The red-haired said trying to calm me down but it was useless. “I was only seventeen when you were born. I was young and dumb that’s why I asked Mihawk to take care of you.”

“Shut up! Those are dumb excuses!” I shouted out as a sudden wave confidence rushing through the room almost knocking out some of the newer pirates.   
The eyes of Shanks crewmates widened as they realized what just happened, everyone looked at me in shock even Shanks himself. He owned it, but he never thought that it could happen that his own flesh and blood would own it.


End file.
